Si j'avais pu changer les choses
by Gottevil
Summary: L'histoire se passe quelques années après le retour d'Emma & Régina de Neverland. Henri est adulte, Régina & Emma sont fiancées. OS qui s'est transformé en fic complète.
1. Je n'ai pas le choix

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous.  
Je vous publie ici une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps maintenant, mettant en scène nos deux héroines préférées, Regina & Emma (Swan Queen évidemment)._

_J'ai pour ainsi dire toute l'histoire de tracée, du début à la fin dans mon petit cerveau mais n'était pas sur de pouvoir proposer quelque chose d'assez intérressant à lire, et avec un style agréable, je poste mon premier chapitre en tant que simple One Shot afin de voir les réactions que cela suscite.  
Si cela vous plait, j'enchainerai avec la suite, sinon ça restera un simple OS :)  
_

_Un gros merci à **Schtroump30** et **SwanQueen20** pour l'inspiration et pour votre relecture, merci, merci :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

**_OoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOo_**

_- Je t'aime 'Gina_..

L'épée s'enfonça d'un coup sec, raclant contre les côtes, traversant le corps de part en part pour finir sa course contre le mur blanc et noir du bureau du Maire, qui se retrouvait maintenant perlé de rouge écarlate.

Les lèvres entrouvertes de l'ancienne Reine laissèrent échapper un souffle, ses yeux plongeant dans les pupilles vertes qui la fixaient, embuées de larmes.  
Régina posa ses mains sur son ventre, de chaque côté de la lame qui la transperçait, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était bien là, plongée en elle, la douleur fulgurante ressentie au départ laissant doucement place à une chaleur prenant possession de tout son corps.  
Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, elle se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux, basculant lentement en avant.  
La seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber définitivement était la main d'Emma qui serrais fortement le pommeau doré de l'épée.

La brune posa son front contre celui de sa compagne, pour lui témoigner un dernier geste de tendresse avant de s'en aller, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire.  
Emma le compris immédiatement, et lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort, souhaitant que sa reine se laisse aller afin de ne pas souffrir inutilement. Les larmes coulaient de long de ses joues, elle s'en voulait tellement d'en arriver là, après tous ces efforts, toutes ces difficultés surmontées au fil des années, mais elle était face à une impasse aujourd'hui..  
Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant la vie s'échapper lentement du corps de celle qui partageait sa vie.

Regina ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle voyait, ses yeux fixaient la bouche d'Emma mais son cerveau ne lui transmettait plus aucune information venant du monde qui l'entourait.  
Petit à petit sa vue s'obscurcie, pour finalement ne devenir qu'un écran noir, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.  
On dit toujours que lorsque notre dernière heure est arrivée, notre vie défile devant nos yeux.  
Régina espérait secrètement que ce ne soit pas le cas, ne voulant pas se remémorer toutes ses mauvaises actions et quitter ce monde en ayant pour dernière pensée un crime qu'elle aurait perpétué.  
Elle fut soulagée de voir que seuls les bons moments défilaient dans sa tête, laissant s'afficher sur ses lèvres un faible sourire.  
Lui vint alors en mémoire sa rencontre avec Daniel, leur premier baiser dans l'écurie, sa demande en mariage.. puis le flou…  
Après quelques secondes son cerveau lui laissait de nouveau entrevoir l'un de ses meilleurs souvenir, la première fois qu'elle put tenir Henri dans ses bras, plongeant son regard dans celui de son bébé, puis le serrant fortement contre elle. Sa joie à ce moment-là lui gonfla une fois de plus le cœur, qui battait de plus en plus difficilement.  
Puis de nouveau sa mémoire sauta quelques années, pour voir apparaître Emma, sur le pas de la porte du manoir, dans son éternel blouson de cuir rouge. Régina fut troublée de voir que sa première rencontre avec la blonde fut traitée par son cerveau comme un bon souvenir. Mais très vite elle comprit que cette image, cette première fois, fut le départ de ce qui allait devenir la plus belle histoire d'amour de sa vie. Et malheureusement pour elle, la dernière…  
Puis les choses s'accélérèrent, les souvenirs défilèrent de plus en plus vite, certains clairs, d'autres totalement flous, Régina ne sachant pas à quoi ils correspondaient.  
Elle vit leur retour de Neverland, avec Henri et la famille Charming, ses fiançailles officielles avec Emma, leur premier noël en famille, l'anniversaire d'Henri pour ses 16 ans et sa première voiture offerte par ses deux maman un peu angoissées à l'idée de le voir conduire.. puis tout redevint totalement flou, les images laissant places à des bruits indistinct, la seule chose qu'elle arrivait encore à comprendre était la voix du Shérif lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, encore, et encore, et encore..

Emma avait posé sa main gauche sur la joue de la Reine, tandis que la droite était devenue blanche à force de serrer si fort le pommeau de son épée.  
Elle savait qu'elle devait en finir, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement supplémentaire.  
Son père s'approcha doucement, posant sa main sur son épaule

_- Emma.. il faut en finir, tu le sais. Laisse-moi le faire si tu veux, je comprends tout à fait que .. _

_- Non !_ – cria t-elle, bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité – _C'est à moi de le faire, à moi.. à moi .._

Sa main gauche glissa lentement le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à la garde du poignard fiché dans sa botte. Elle saisit le manche, et doucement le retira de son fourreau.  
Ce poignard ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée à Neverland, son père lui avait appris que c'était une bien meilleure arme qu'un pistolet. Elle avait appris à s'en servir de manière précise, aussi bien au corps à corps qu'au lancer.  
Fermant les yeux, elle leva la lame à la hauteur de la poitrine de sa compagne.  
Puis d'un geste précis, elle l'enfonça d'un coup sec, directement dans le cœur.

_ - Je t'aime Régina, je t'aimerais toujours…_

Regina, déjà plongée dans les ténèbres, ne sentit même pas la pointe de la dague s'enfoncer, la seule chose qu'elle eut à l'esprit est que la délivrance était arrivée .. Un prénom résonnait encore dans ses pensées.. _Emma_… Puis tout devin noir.

Le dernier soupir de Régina fit sangloter Emma. Elle relâcha le poignard qui rebondit en tombant sur le sol puis retira l'épée du corps de son amante.

Elle laissa basculer la reine afin de la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois, la bouche posée sur la chevelure brune de sa compagne.  
Se laissant aller, Emma cria de douleur puis, les larmes coulants sur son visage, embrassa pour la toute dernière fois les lèvres de Regina.

**_La Reine est morte… vive la Reine._**


	2. Une journée en famille

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_**

_Avant d'aller plus loin je voudrais vous remercier tous pour vos reviews et vos MP. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon OS pouvait plaire, je suis vraiment très content et très touché par vos messages :)_  
_Du coup, je vous publie la suite de l'histoire !_

_Au passage, mes excuses aux personnes qui ont posté une review en invité, je n'avais pas fait attention au fait qu'il me fallait valider vos messages pour qu'ils apparaissent, je le saurais pour la prochaine fois !_

_Avant de publier la suite, je prends trente secondes pour répondre aux questions qui m'ont été posées en review et par MP_

_- Non je n'ai pas d'autre pseudo sur le site. C'est bien ma première fic écrite et publiée, donc si ça vous rappelle quelqu'un d'autre c'est une pure coïncidence. Beaucoup vous dirons que je ne suis pas tout seul dans ma tête, il y a tout un village, mais sur le site je ne suis pas (encore ?) skyzo ^^_

_- Effectivement j'ai commencé mon histoire par la fin. Pourquoi ? tout simplement parce que c'est la première idée qui m'est venue, toute l'histoire a été brodée autour de la mise à mort de Régina. Et puis comme je ne savais pas si vous alliez aimer ou pas, je me suis dit que ça ferais un bon one-shot dans le cas où je n'irais pas plus loin au niveau de la publication._  
_L'histoire ne se termine pas sur ce chapitre déjà publié, il y a d'autres choses derrières mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant._

_- Oui je raconterais bien entendu pourquoi Emma doit en arriver là, mais vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite, j'ai toute l'histoire à mettre en place auparavant._

_- Et enfin oui, c'est assez noir et l'histoire ne sera pas forcément joyeuse, j'ai tendance à aimer les aventures ou les méchants gagnent à la fin et ou les héros ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit !_

_Aller trêve de blabla, je publie maintenant le « vrai » premier chapitre de la fiction. Je ne publierais certainement pas à des dates précises, je n'ai pas le talent de beaucoup d'entre vous._

_Par contre j'aurais toujours un chapitre d'avance par rapport à celui qui sera publié, dans le cas où je me retrouve bloqué / en panne d'inspiration / enlevé par des Aliens_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- _Reginaaaaa dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! _

Ce quatre-vingt quatorzième appel d'Emma depuis le bas de l'escalier fit sourire Régina. Malgré le fait que chaque année Emma était comme une pile électrique ce jour-là, le maire s'étonnait encore de voir sa compagne s'exciter de plus en plus à mesure que l'heure approchait.

- _Emma, chérie si tu n'arrêtes pas de me déranger, je serais forcément en retard. Alors lâche moi un petit peu la jupe, occupes toi de vérifier que l'on oublie rien et arrête de crier, j'arrive dans cinq minutes – _s'écria t'elle en se coiffant devant la glace.

Emma lâcha la rampe de l'escalier en grommelant et retourna dans la cuisine pour vérifier que les plats préparés par Régina étaient tous emballés.

_- Lâche moi la jupe, lâche moi la jupe… t'es bien contente généralement quand je suis accrochée à ta jupe.._ – marmonna t'elle en tapotant sur le papier aluminium du plat de lasagne – _y a même des fois ou.. _

_- Emmaaaa je t'entends depuis là ! _– lâcha Régina amusée.

Prise sur le fait, la blonde s'installa sur une chaise en soufflant, plaçant les plats de lasagne dans un grand sac.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, perchée sur ses hauts talons Régina descendit les escaliers, son sac à la main.

- _Tu vois princesse, quand tu me laisses le temps de me préparer, c'est beaucoup plus simp.._

Elle stoppa sa phrase en voyant le visage d'Emma, figé sur une expression de béatitude assez caractéristique.

- _Oui, ma robe me va bien_ - dit-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même – _oui je suis sexy en diable _– ajouta t'elle en s'approchant lascivement d'Emma – _mais non, non, non et non, nous n'avons pas le temps d'essayer d'enlever ma robe avec les dents, et encore moins de jouer à la patronne et sa secrétaire_ – acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- _Hey j'allais pas dire ça _– souffla Emma un peu vexée.

Le regard que lui jeta la brune, sourcils levés, la fit sourire.

- _Noon c'est vrai, je te promets _– ajouta t'elle en levant la main droite.

Surprise, Régina prit le sac sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, tenue grande ouverte par sa compagne.

- _Ça alors, ma princesse deviendrais-t 'elle raisonnable avec le temps ? _

_- Non – _répondis Emma avec un grand sourire_ – en fait je pensais plutôt jouer à « devine ce que j'ai sous ma jupe » _ajouta-t-elle en partant en trottinant vers la voiture_ - mais ce n'est pas grave, on fera ça ce soir…_

Régina ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en refermant la porte. Décidément sa compagne ne grandirait jamais…

Après quelques minutes de route, elles arrivèrent au parc de Storybrook. Le parking était déjà bien plein, Régina eu toute les peines du monde à trouver une place.

- T_u vois si on avait pris ma voiture, on se serait garé plus facilement, elle est beaucoup plus petite_ – lança Emma avec un grand sourire.

_- Ma chérie _– répondit Régina, sans même tourner la tête – _la seule raison pour laquelle le truc que tu appelles voiture traine encore dans notre allée, c'est qu'elle me couterai plus cher à faire détruire qu'à entretenir. Car ton smarties jaune, au de-là du fait d'être moche, est totalement invendable – _termina t'elle en souriant_._

_- T'sais ce qu'il te dit mon smarties ? – répliqua Emma tout bas en regardant par la fenêtre_

_- Mhmmm ? _- demanda Régina, n'ayant pas compris mais s'imaginant bien que la réplique de la blonde n'était certainement pas très poétique.

- _Je disais_ – répliqua Emma en tournant vivement la tête vers la conductrice – _que j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir Henri !_

Son sourire hypocrite renforça les doutes de Régina sur sa réponse précédente.

- _Oui moi aussi, il me manque tellement_ – soupira t'elle – _c'est dur de le voir seulement pendant les vacances scola _..

- _Laaa une place, là là ! _cria Emma, faisant sursauter la brune.

La Mercedes s'engouffra dans la place libre, et les deux passagères descendirent rapidement, prenants le chemin qui menait au monument aux morts, érigé au centre du parc.

Main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, elles saluèrent et embrassèrent chaleureusement chaque personne qu'elles rencontrèrent.  
Régina déposa le sac contenant les plats de lasagne sur la table servant de buffet, pendant qu'Emma pris une petite fille dans les bras, faisant mine de lui manger la joue, ce qui fit éclater de rire la gamine.

- _Ou est ta mère ?_ – demanda-elle en chatouillant la petite ?

- _Là-bas, vers papa_ – montra la petite blonde en tendant le doigt vers un stand de tir à la carabine.

Emma suivi la direction indiquée par sa petite sœur, et aperçu sa mère passablement énervée, faisant de grands gestes envers David, qui n'en menait pas large.

_- Qu'est-ce que papa a encore fait ?_ – demande Emma en posant sa sœur dans l'herbe

- _Leroy voulait essayer de tirer sur une cigarette posée sur le nez de Joyeux_ – expliqua la petite en souriant. - _Papa à voulu l'en empêcher, il lui a dit qu'il n'en serais pas capable, alors Leroy s'est énervé et a tiré sans viser.._ – dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- _Ho _? _hooooooo _ - répondit Emma soudain paniquée - _et alors ? _

- _Alors – _répondit la petite avec un grand sourire, tournant les talons et partant en sautillant _– Papa a dit que les piercings étaient très à la mode…_

Emma ne put retenir un éclat de rire et se dirigea vers sa mère, qui s'était assise sur une chaise, l'air exaspérée. Son expression changea immédiatement quand elle vit sa grande fille s'approcher d'elle.

- _Emma, ma chérie tu es là_ – cria t'elle en la prenant dans ses bras

- _Oui maman _– répondit la blonde un peu gênée – _mais tu sais on s'est vue hier, pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça_

- _Désolée ma chérie.- _Snow desserra son étreinte autour de sa fille_. – Mais ton père est tellement fatiguant que ça me fait plaisir de te voir, ça me change les idées – _répondit-elle à voix basse_._

- _Léa m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé – _expliqua Emma_ – D'après ce que j'ai compris papa n'y est pour rien, c'est Leroy qui a encore fait des sienne._

- _Leroy n'aurait pas tiré si ton père ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était incapable de toucher un dragon dans un couloir – _soupira Snow_ – il sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas contrarier les nains, surtout Leroy.. – _ajouta-t-elle en soupirant

- _En parlant de papa, ou est-il parti ? – _demanda Emma en le cherchant du regard.

- _Il est allé voir comment allait Joyeux – _répondit Snow encore un peu sur les nerfs_. - Bon assez parlé des exploits de ton père, ou est le reste de ma petite famille ? – _demanda-elle sur un ton enjoué.

- _Regina vas arriver – _répondit Emma_ - elle est partie voir si tout était prêt pour le discours. Henri arrivera seulement dans la soirée, il souhaitait rentrer en voiture mais elle est tombée en panne en début de semaine, du coup il rentre en train avec Grace._

- _Ho ? – _la tristesse apparue sur le visage de Snow_ - Ils vont louper l'hommage aux disparus et le discours de Regina pour l'ouverture de la fête ?_

- _Oui maman – _Emma pris sa mère par la main, l'emmenant doucement dans la direction du monument ou était dressé l'estrade_ - mais ce n'est pas très grave, ils arriveront peu après ne t'en fait pas !_

Regina les regarda s'installer tranquillement sur les chaises placées devant la petite scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Elles furent vite rejointes par David, portant sa petite dernière sur les épaules, qui s'installa à coté de Snow après avoir embrassé sa fille.  
Madame le maire les rejoignit quelques minutes après, embrassa sa compagne dans un geste tendre puis ses futurs beaux-parents et sa belle-sœur de quatre ans. Même après tout ce temps, cette pensée la fit sourire, et malgré elle, lui déclencha un frisson dans le dos.

**Puis après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Emma qui lui fit son plus beau sourire, elle s'installa devant le pupitre et attrapa le micro.**

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

_Voilà pour ce petit chapitre de mise en place. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en espérant qu'il correspond à vos attentes.._

_J'aime assez l'interactivité donc je vous propose un petit truc. Mon histoire est déjà écrite dans ma tête à 95%, et le comportement du méchant (oui il y a forcément un méchant) est déjà défini ainsi que ses actions. Par contre, il peut avoir l'identité que je veux, je peux adapter en fonction du besoin._  
_Donc je vous propose de "**personnaliser**" un peu l'histoire, si ça vous tente. Il y a 17 reviews à l'heure actuelle, j'invite la personne qui postera **la 30 ème** à me donner un nom de personnage de contes (Disney ou autre peut importe), de **sexe masculin** et **n'étant pas encore apparu dans la série**. J'en ferais le grand méchant de l'histoire, en adaptant son background afin que ça colle avec nos héroïnes préférées._  
_Si l'idée vous tente, vous avez jusqu'à la parution du chapitre 3 pour trouver le méchant idéal, car il apparaitrait dans le chapitre 4._  
_Bonne lecture._

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 :)**_


	3. Une nuit agitée

_Bonjours à toutes et à tous ! (bien que je ne sois pas sur que beaucoup de mecs lisent cette fic :D)_

_Avant toute chose, encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews très très encourageantes et les divers MP reçus, ça me touche vraiment ! n'hésitez pas à continuer de m'écrire, pour me dire ce qui vous plait, ou ne vous plait pas, afin que j'améliore la fic en cours d'écriture !_

Concernant ma proposition de modifier le méchant de l'histoire, la 30ème review a été postée par **PeopleHurtOthersPeople** qui à proposé "la Reine des neiges". Malheureusement j'avais précisé que je voulais UN méchant, donc je ne peux pas faire en sorte que cette reine soit l'ennemi publique numéro 1 de mon récit.  
Je lui ai donc proposé qu'elle me donne un autre nom, celui d'un homme. A l'heure actuelle je ne sais pas si elle aura quelqu'un à me proposer donc je vous invite à laisser vos suggestions de méchant idéal (ou du gentil que je transformerais en méchant) dans vos reviews, et si **_PeopleHurtOthersPeople_** ne me propose pas d'autre nom, je prendrais celui qui me botte le plus dans ceux que vous aurez cité.

Aller maintenant place à l'histoire, bonne lecture.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_On y voit comme à travers une pelle là-dedans !_ – gémit la blonde, manquant de trébucher sur la marche de la porte d'entrée.  
Refermant la porte d'une main et tenant sa mère de l'autre, Henry chercha l'interrupteur du bout des doigts.

_- C'est parce qu'il est trois heure du matin et que la lumière est éteinte maman_ – répondit-il amusé.

L'arrivée de la lumière fut aussitôt suivi d'un grognement du sheriff – G_naaa mes yeux … hooo bonjour vous, comment-ça va beauté, t'as la classe tu sais ?!  
_  
Alice ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant sa belle-mère essayer d'embrasser son propre reflet dans le miroir.

_- Oui .. quand elle a trop bu maman devient un peu narcissique_ – lui expliqua Henri – _question d'habitude_ – lui glissa t'il avec un clin d'œil.  
- _Bien maman, je vais te porter jusqu'à ton lit, tu resteras sage quelques minutes avant que_..

Henri n'eus pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, sa deuxième mère venait d'entrer dans le hall, de manière beaucoup moins acrobatique que la blonde alcoolisée.

- _Tu ne me portes nulle part ! C'est à moi de te porter dans ton lit, s'moi ta maman, hein Alice ?_ – demanda Emma, tentant maladroitement de mettre le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Gênée, Alice ne sut quoi répondre.  
Régina vint à se rescousse, plaçant le bras de sa compagne autour de son cou, pour l'aider à monter les escaliers.

- _Laisse donc cette petite tranquille !_ – elle monta la première marche en soutenant Emma – _et arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu vas aller dormir, ça ira mieux demain._

- _Je ne.. ra-conte pas… n'importe.. quoi, je suis juste… joyeuse_ – tenta de répondre le sheriff, ayant du mal à articuler convenablement.

- _Complétement bourrée est le terme qui conviendrait le mieux_ – rigola Henri en prenant Alice par la main pour l'emmener dans le salon.

- _T'entends comme il me parle ton fils ?_ – gémit Emma – _tsss faudra qu'on discute sérieusement toi et moi, son éducation laisse à désirer_ – murmura-t-elle aux oreilles de la brune en dessinant des huit avec son doigt.

- _Bien entendu ma chérie.. nous le ferons, mais demain, et après un bon brossage de dents surtout_ – répondit Régina en riant.

La suite devint inaudible, Alice entendit juste sa belle-mère s'extasier devant le fait d'avoir un escalier en mousse, puis râler en expliquant qu'il aurait été sympathique de la tenir au courant du fait qu'un lutin mauve avait emménagé dans son pyjama …

Henri s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, Alice se blottissant contre lui.  
_- Quelle soirée.. je suis fourbue_ – lâcha-t-elle en se calant contre son fiancé.

- _Moi aussi_ – répondit-il - _La journée a été longue, et maman était.. déchainée..  
_  
_- Ça c'est sur_ – s'esclaffa Alice en se relevant – J_e ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. Enfin bon, je veux dire c'est Emma, elle est joyeuse et elle a toujours été un peu bizarre, mais là.. quel feu d'artifice !  
_  
- _Oui elle était particulièrement en forme_ – répondit Henri en souriant. – _Je pense qu'elle le sera beaucoup moins demain matin – _ajouta t'il en faisant la grimace, imaginant déjà la tête de sa mère au réveil.  
- _Elle est toujours joyeuse pour la fête du Souvenir, mais ce soir elle s'est lâchée plus qu'a l'accoutumée.  
_  
- _C'est parce qu'elle était heureuse de te revoir en cette journée de fête _– répondit Alice en lui prenant la main. – _Tu te rends compte, ça fait déjà cinq ans que vous êtes revenu de Neverland ? cinq ans que cette fichue guerre a pris fin.. le temps passe tellement vite._

- _Oui_ – soupira Henri_ – trop vite malheureusement. Cinq ans que nous nous retrouvons pour fêter la fin de cette tuerie et pleurer nos morts – _ajouta t'il les yeux embués de larmes.

Même avec le temps, Henri était toujours bouleversé en pensant à tous ces gens qui avaient péri dans cette guerre avec Peter Pan et son armée de fous furieux. Leroy et Joyeux avaient perdu tous leurs frères, Granny, le Dr Whale, Hook, Neal, Mulan et beaucoup d'autres avaient péris durant l'affrontement, le seul soulagement pour lui était d'avoir pu tuer Greg Mendell de ses propres mains, ce qui était une douce vengeance après ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère.  
_  
- Tes mères en parlent de temps en temps ? – _demanda Alice d'un air inquiet_._

- _Non_ – répondit-il _– Pas en ma présence en tout cas. Je les ais surpris une fois, parlant de Peter Pan mais elles se sont tues sitôt qu'elles m'ont vu._

- _Tu ne sais toujours pas laquelle d'entre elles l'a tué ?_ – questionna Alice.

- _C'est moi qui l'ai tué_ – lâcha Régina en entrant dans le salon.

Surpris les enfants se redressèrent, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu descendre les marches de l'escalier.

- _C'est moi qui l'ai achevé, après que Rumpelstilskin et Emma l'ai blessé_ – ajouta t-elle en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

S'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, elle fixa ses doigts et fit tourner machinalement sa bague de fiançailles, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse.

- _On s'est juré avec ta mère de ne pas t'en parler, pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie une fois de plus _– dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

**- Mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui tu es en droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là..**

_A suivre..**  
**_


	4. Un reveil difficile

Salut tout le monde :)

Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews et MP pour le chapitre précédent :)  
C'est marrant mais quasi toutes les propositions pour le méchant comportaient le même nom, qui était celui que j'ai choisi depuis le départ.. comme quoi mon choix n'était pas si mauvais. Du coup je garde l'histoire telle quelle, vous aurez un aperçu du fameux personnage dans le chapitre suivant.

Je me suis rendu compte après publication que le chapitre 3 était un peu court, mais en fait je ne voulais pas rallonger la sauce juste pour faire quelque chose de plus long, j'ai raconté ce que je souhaitait pour ce passage donc j'ai laissé ça tel quel.  
Du coup pour me rattraper je vous publie la suite plus vite que prévu afin de compenser :p

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emma tâtonna le côté gauche du lit, espérant trouver le corps de sa compagne allongé à côté d'elle.  
La main posée sur l'oreiller de Régina, la blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux, déçue de voir que la brune n'était déjà plus là. Elle promena sa main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le corps endormi de sa belle, les draps étaient froids. Elle avait dû se lever il y a un petit moment déjà.  
Emme attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, espérant que la matinée n'était pas trop avancée. Elle vit alors qu'elle avait déjà entamé une partie de l'après-midi, ce qui la motiva à se lever plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.  
Enfilant un pantalon de jogging, elle descendit les escaliers, trouvant Henri et Alice dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas.

_- Bonjour Emma_ – lança Alice d'un ton enjoué. – _Comment ça va ?_

Henri referma la porte du frigo et se retourna. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant la tête de sa mère.

_- Bon.. bonjour les enfants. Vous allez bien ?_ – répondit Emma, essayant de lisser ses cheveux qui avaient pris une certaine liberté capillaire.

_- Mieux que toi on dirait _– lâcha Henri, un grand sourire aux lèvres. – _Pas trop mal aux cheveux maman ?_

Tirant une chaise, Emma s'assit d'une manière assez peu élégante, posant le coude sur la table pour soutenir sa tête qui lui semblait anormalement lourde.

- _Non.. j'ai juste l'impression qu'une tribu de Pygmée joue du tam-tam dans ma tête mais sinon ça va _– lâcha t-elle en se massant le crâne.  
_- J'ai peut-être un peu abusé hier soir_ – ajouta t-elle finalement en regardant Henri prendre place en face d'elle.

_- Un peu oui.  
_Henri commença à manger, se rendant compte que sa mère devait avoir faim après cette longue nuit.

_- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je te prépare un sandwich ? Un café ?_

Emma réfléchit quelques secondes. Un repas complet ne passerai pas, même un sandwich aurait du mal à descendre.

_- Un café oui s'il te plait, tu es gentil._

Le jeune garçon se leva et fit couler un grand café noir pour sa fêtarde de maman.

_- Grand père a appelé ce matin. Vu ton état cette nuit il se doutait bien que tu ne serais pas levée aux aurores, du coup il a pris le poste pour la journée, tu peux rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Et maman a dit qu'elle rentrerait le plus tôt possible pour s'occuper de sa petite fêtarde !_

Il tendit un mug à sa mère avec un sourire compatissant.

- _Merci beaucoup._

Emma pris la tasse et huma l'odeur du café, en espérant que ça la réveille et que la caféine chasse un peu son mal de crâne.

- _Vous mangez tard - _dit-elle regardant les enfants en plein repas – _Il est presque 15h00_.

_On s'est couché tard nous aussi_ – répondit Henri en baissant les yeux. Il fixa Alice d'un air gêné, puis devant le regard perplexe de sa mère, il soupira.

_- Régina nous à tout raconté._

Alice regarda Emma, se demandant si son cerveau embrumé comprendrait de quoi Henri voulait parler.

Gênée, la blonde commence à rougir

- J_'étais saoule Henry et le fait qu'elle me déshabille pour me coucher m'as fait tourner la tête, comme je sais qu'elle aime les accessoires marrant j'ai.._

Devant les yeux ronds de son fils, elle stoppa sa phrase, se maudissant mentalement de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue.

- _Ho tu ne parlais pas de ça ? - _bredouilla t-elle confuse.

Portant la tasse de café à sa bouche, elle chercha comment se sortir de là, et essaya de comprendre de quoi Régina avait pu leur parler.  
Soudain elle eut un flash. Non, c'était impossible, sa compagne ne pouvait pas leur avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Elle avait dû, encore une fois, mal comprendre, c'était certain !

Voyant sa mère luter intérieurement, Henri posa ses couverts et pris un air sérieux qu'Emma ne voyait que rarement sur son visage. Elle sut de suite que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

- _Maman nous a expliqué comment, Rumple et toi avez tendu un piège à Peter Pan, en lui faisant croire que j'étais caché dans une grotte au bord de la plage._

Emma ferma les yeux, connaissant déjà la suite.

- _Je sais que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs conjointement à ceux de Rumpelstilskin pour le tuer et que tu t'en veux car tu t'étais fait la promesse de n'utiliser la magie qu'à bon escient._

Il prit les mains de sa mère et les serra doucement, pour lui indiquer qu'il était conscient qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui, et seulement pour lui.

- _Elle m'a dit que ton sort n'a pas totalement réussi, et que Peter n'a été que blessé. Quand maman est arrivée, elle vous a trouvé tous les trois, Rumple et toi évanouis à cause de l'effort suscité, et Peter Pan gisant au sol dans un bain de sang._

A ces mots Emma ouvrit les yeux, paniquées par les images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Couplés à son mal de tête dû aux restes d'alcool, ces souvenirs douloureux lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux.  
Lâchant les mains se son fils, elle posant ses doigts sur ses tempes, secouant doucement la tête comme pour chasser ces flashs sanglants.

- _Je n'avais pas le choix_ – dit-elle en sanglotant – _il voulait te faire du mal, il voulait te tuer, nous tuer_. – Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues - _J'étais obligée_.

Alice et Henri se levèrent pour la prendre dans leurs bras, essayant de lui apporter tout le réconfort possible.

_- Je sais maman, je sais_.

Henri l'embrassa sur le front, et voulant crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute, il enchaina.

- _Quand maman est arrivée, vous étiez évanouis. Te croyant morte, lorsqu'elle a vu que Peter respirait encore, elle a craqué et … et.._

- _Et elle l'a fait exploser de l'intérieur_ – repris Emma en respirant un grand coup_. - Elle en a fait de la charpie, et ensuite folle de rage elle a fait un carnage dans les rangs ennemi. Plus de trois cents personnes ont péries ce jour là, de la main de ta mère.  
_

Se redressant, elle parlait de plus en plus fort et les larmes firent place à de l'assurance et, Henri le vit dans ses yeux, de la colère.

_- Elle a éradiqué la menace qui pesait sur toi, sur nous, sur Storybrook et sur tous les mondes connus et inconnus que Peter avait prévu de détruire. Elle n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, pendant quelques heures elle est redevenue l'Evil Queen dans sa période la plus sombre._

Se calmant légèrement, Emma repris peu à peu son souffle et plongea son regard dans celui de son fils qui était accroupi à ses côtés.

- _Nous nous étions promis de ne jamais te le dire, pour que tu ne perdes pas confiance en elle, en moi, après tout ce carnage. Je ne sais pas ce qui a motivé sa décision de tout te dire hier soir, mais je pense qu'elle a bien fait._

Henri pris sa mère dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux délicatement.

_- Oui elle a bien fait. Je me suis toujours douté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ce jour-là. Le fait que personne ne veuille m'expliquer réellement comment Peter et la menace qu'il représentait aient pu disparaître du jour au lendemain m'a toujours fait réfléchir._

Henri serra sa mère un peu plus fort contre lui.

_- Aujourd'hui je comprends, vous avez fait ça pour nous sauver, et je ne vous juges pas, vous avez fait ce qui devait être fait et personne ne pourrait vous reprocher quoi que ce soit.  
Je t'aime maman. Je vous aime toutes les deux, quoi qu'il se passe._

Embrassant sa mère sur la joue, Henri s'éloigna doucement d'elle, et le sourire que la blonde lui adressa lui réchauffa le cœur.

- _J'ai les deux mamans les plus badass' du monde –_ lança-t-il en rigolant – _et j'en suis fier !  
_

La blonde essuya ses joues humides, riant doucement. Henri et Alice reprirent leurs places autour de la table et pendant quelques minutes le silence s'installa.  
Le reste du repas se déroula dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue, et Emma agrémenta son café d'un cachet d'aspirine, son cerveau ayant encore du mal à ne pas tambouriner dans sa boite crânienne.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un peu plus tard Henri et Alice partirent faire un tour en ville, afin de profiter des rayons de soleils pour aller saluer tous leurs amis, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis les dernières vacances.

Emma ne se sentait pas assez motivée pour aller faire une ronde avec son père, la fatigue la poussa à s'installer sur le canapé. Voyant son sac posé aux pieds du fauteuil, elle eut un flash, se rappelant qu'elle avait un cadeau pour sa brunette préférée.  
Attrapant son sac, elle en sortit une belle boite en merisier, grande comme un paquet de cigarettes.  
Regina devant rentrer tôt, elle décida de l'attendre pour lui offrir son cadeau. S'enfonçant dans le canapé, Emma alluma la télé, et quelques minutes plus tard s'endormit devant un dessin animé.

Régina rentra bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle pensait trouver toute sa petite famille autour de la table sur la terrasse, sirotant un verre en l'attendant, mais la maison était étrangement calme.  
Henri et Alice étaient toujours en promenade, s'étant certainement fait inviter à manger chez des amis, et Emma dormait comme un loir sur le canapé.  
Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le Shérif plongé dans les bras de Morphée.  
Elle attrapa une couverture et l'étala sur sa fiancée, l'embrassant sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux.

- _Bon_ – s'exclama t-elle en regardant sa compagne en plein travail. - _J'ai l'impression que si je veux manger ce soir, il faut que je m'y colle !_

Regina se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara un repas rapide, mis le tout sur un plateau et revint s'installer aux cotés de la marmotte blonde qui monopolisait le canapé.  
Elle réveilla sa belle d'un baiser appuyé, arrachant un sourire à la blonde qui était ravie de voir sa compagne pour la première fois de la journée.

- _Bonsoir vous_ – chuchota doucement Régina en lui caressant les cheveux – _Comment ça va ?_

_- Beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu as là – _souffla la blonde en serrant Régina contre elle.

Elles discutèrent rapidement de leurs journées, Régina s'excusant d'être en retard suite à des réunions interminables.  
Puis l'ancienne reine s'installa aux côtés de sa fiancée, et vit de suite dans ses yeux qu'Emma voulait lui parler de la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Henri.  
Elles échangèrent sur le sujet, plutôt rapidement car elles tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'Henri était en âge de savoir ce qui s'était passé, Emma regrettant juste de ne pas avoir été présente au moment de la révélation.

Régina la taquina sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état d'avoir une discussion posée cette nuit-là, ce que la blonde acquiesça avec un grand sourire.  
La soirée se déroula de manière douce, les deux amoureuses mangeant tranquillement devant un DVD, collées l'une à l'autre sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce que la brune, fatiguée par sa journée décide qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Elles prirent une douches ensemble, se câlinant mutuellement mais sans dérapages, les deux femmes n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, s'installer dans leur lit.  
Collée à Regina, Emma commença à s'endormir quand tout à coup elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner son cadeau.

- _Hey j'ai un truc pour toi_ – dit-elle en se décollant de la brune. – _Je l'ai laissé dans le salon, je vais aller le chercher._

Régina l'attrapa par le bras et la tira doucement vers elle.

- _Dors princesse, tu me donneras ça demain, il est tard._

Emma acquiesça, elle lui offrirait son cadeau au petit déjeuner.

- _Bonne nuit ma reine_. - Elle embrassa la brune puis posa sa tête sur son épaule, serrant sa compagne contre elle.

**Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves, sans se douter que ce serait le dernier...**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui..  
A savoir que dans le prochain chapitre apparaitra (hum) enfin le méchant de l'histoire.

A bientôt :)


	5. Un beau cadeau

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Comment ça va par ce beau temps ? :)_  
_Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos MP, vous êtes géniaux._

_Un petit éclaircissement par rapport à la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent : ce n'est pas la dernière nuit ensemble d'Emma & Régina, mais bien la dernière nuit tranquille :) . Et non la fic ne touche pas à sa fin, c'est loin d'être terminé ^^  
_

_Je devais publier ce chapitre demain mais au final une demoiselle un peu fêlée m'a suggéré de le faire aujourd'hui, donc let's go ! Je vous préviens c'est (encore) un chapitre assez tranquille, qui me permet de placer l'histoire, mais c'est le dernier dans ce cas, c'est promis ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO**

_- Emma ? Emma, ton réveil !  
_Régina secoua sa compagne un peu plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Cela faisait près de deux minutes que sa sonnerie infernale retentissait dans la chambre, sans pour autant arriver à faire sortir la blonde de son sommeil.

_- Gné ? mhmm nan encore dodo steuplé_. – grogna la blonde enfouie sous la couette.

Dans un soupir Régina passa par-dessus sa marmotte préférée et trifouilla les touches du téléphone pour arriver à couper cette satanée sonnerie.

_- Tu pourrais mettre autre chose que ce bip infernal tout de même_ – dit-elle en embrassant sa compagne, sans réellement savoir si c'était une oreille, une joue ou un œil qui se trouvait caché entre la couette et une masse de cheveux blonds.

La brune s'étira doucement puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- _Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu as cinq minutes pour te lever_ – lança-t-elle en souriant.

_- Mhmm ouiiii oui j'arrive t'inquiète.._ – bougonna Emma.

_- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète_ – répondit la brune d'un haussement d'épaule – _c'est le même cirque tous les matins. Aller remue toi un peu sinon.._

- _Sinon quoi_ – maugréa la blonde sous sa couette_ – tu m'envoie le chien que l'on a pas ? Tu appelles le Sheriff ? Je pense qu'il te dira de me laisser dormir – _ajouta-t-elle en rigolant doucement_._

_- Sinon – _répondit la brune déjà dans l'escalier_ - J'ouvre mon cadeau sans toi !_

- _Ton cadeau ? quel .. hoooo non non non non, pas de ça madame !_

Emma sauta hors du lit, attrapa son téléphone d'une main et essaya de courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Mais les habits qu'elle avait laissé trainer le soir précédent arrêtèrent net sa course, son pied glissant sur sa chaussette jaune, et la blonde se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, ses fesses rencontrant le parquet dans un boum assourdissant.  
_  
_Déjà dans la cuisine, Régina leva les yeux aux ciels, une fois de plus sa compagne démontrait sa maladresse habituelle.  
Sortant un bol du placard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
_  
- Chaussette un, Emma zéro…_

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Emma buvait son café en grimaçant._

- _Quoi ? il n'est pas bon ?_– demanda la brune d'un air inquiet.

_- Hein ? ho si si il est très bon – _répondit Emma en se tortillant.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête alors ?_

- _J'ai mal au cul !_

Régina ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en regardant sa compagne.  
_  
- Emma, on dit j'ai mal au derrière. Ou au pire j'ai mal aux fesses, mais on ne dit pas j'ai mal au cul, c'est assez peu élégant, surtout à table._

- _Ouais ba élégant ou pas, j'ai mal au cul_ - grogna la blonde en portant la tasse à sa bouche_. - Pis arrête on dirait ma mère.._

- _Si ta mère te reprend sur ton langage, elle a toute ma sympathie_ –répondit Régina dans un sourire.

_- Il faut que tu fasses un effort, ta petite sœur jure comme un charretier à cause de toi. Et si tu rangeais tes affaires, tu ne te retrouverais pas couchée sur le sol trois fois par semaines !_

Sentant que la discussion pouvait déraper sur une engueulade, Emma se leva de sa chaise et se dandina jusqu'au salon.  
Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- _Quelle démarche sexy ma chérie, on dirait un cowboy qui descend d'une longue balade à cheval.  
_  
Se massant les fesses Emma se retourna, les yeux pétillants.

- _Huhu oui, ça me rappelle la soirée où l'on a…_

Régina ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, posant son bol prestement sur la table.

- _Emma !_ – s'écria-t-elle, devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

La blonde disparu de son champ de vision en riant, puis revint rapidement, un petit coffre en bois dans les mains.

- _Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ – s'écria-t-elle en posant le coffret devant la brune.

Régina souris en voyant la petite boite. Elle était superbe, un petit coffret en merisier, serti de cristaux violets, avec de petites charnières en laiton et une serrure en forme de trèfle.  
La retournant, Régina vis un écusson gravé au fer, un scorpion à la queue coupée sur lequel étaient superposées deux lettres, mais qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

- _Ho ma chérie merci, elle est magnifique_.

- _Hein ?_ – répondit la blonde étonnée. – _Non non, c'est la boite, ça on s'en fou, c'est ce qu'il y a dedans le cadeau_ – dit-elle en agitant la main.

- _Ho pardon, je suis désolée_.

Gênée Régina ouvrit la boite et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Posée sur un petit coussin, une broche en or brillait de mille feux.  
Les mains tremblantes, Régina la décrocha de son support et l'observa à la lumière.  
La broche représentait un cœur, dans lequel était incrustée une pomme rouge et verte, certainement faite d'émeraude et de rubis.

Les larmes aux yeux, Régina embrassa sa compagne accroupie à ses côtés.

- _Ho Emma.. elle est.. elle est vraiment magnifique !_

- _Moui, tu as aussi dit ça pour la boite je te rappelle_ – répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

- _Oui parce que ce coffret est superbe lui aussi. Mais beaucoup, beaucoup moins que cette broche. Mon dieu tu as fait des folies, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?_ – demanda-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je l'ai acheté chez un camelot le jour de la fête du Souvenir_ – expliqua Emma en s'asseyant en face de sa belle._  
J'avais envie de t'offrir un petit truc, mais tout ce que j'avais trouvé jusque-là était à peine assez beau pour décorer la poubelle_ - dit-elle en faisant la grimace, déclenchant le rire de Régina.  
_- Et je suis arrivée sur un petit stand assez mignon, il y a avait beaucoup de coffrets, de boites diverses très sympa, et soudain j'ai vu cette broche_ – elle pointa le bijou dans la main de Régina – _j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle avait été faite pour toi._

La brune était aux anges, ce bijou était vraiment magnifique et le geste de sa compagne la touchait énormément.

- _Je vais aller m'habiller et je la mettrais, je ne la quitterais plus jamais_ –glissa t'elle, émue. -_ Qui est-ce qui te l'a vendue ? _

- _Ho c'est quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Un homme assez grand, au teint bronzé, du style oriental avec une moustache assez fine. Vraiment gentil tu sais, un accent un peu rocailleux, j'avais parfois du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me disait mais vraiment très gentil._  
_On a un peu discuté, il n'est pas de Storybrooke, il est arrivé il y a moins de six mois parmi nous – _ajouta la blonde en haussant les épaules._  
_  
Régina essayait de se dresser un portrait mental de ce vendeur, cherchant dans ses souvenirs mais elle ne voyait personne qui pouvait correspondre à cette description.  
Elle ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. Depuis qu'elles avaient détruit les fanatiques de Neverland, il était devenu beaucoup plus facile de passer d'un monde à l'autre, et Storybrooke était devenu une terre d'accueil pour beaucoup des personnes qui voulaient fuir leurs mondes dévastés, ou qui souhaitaient juste changer de vie.

- _Il t'a dit son nom_ ?

- _Huuumm non_ – réfléchit la blonde - _je sais juste qu'il compte ouvrir une boutique qu'il appellera « Le palais de Jasmine » ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ?_

_- Ho juste comme ça par curiosité_ – répondit Régina avec un grand sourire_._

_- En tout cas il m'a dit que c'était le cadeau parfait pour une reine_ – ajouta la blonde.

Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils, et se nota dans un coin de la tête d'enquêter un minimum sur ce fameux vendeur..

_- Je file me changer –_ajouta-t-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma_ - Je reviens !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina descendit habillée d'un de ses plus beaux tailleurs noir et blanc, perchée sur des escarpins assortis.  
Elle s'approcha d'Emma, sa broche à la main et la lui tendis.

_- A toi l'honneur ma belle !_

Emma se saisie du bijou et l'accrocha à la veste du Maire. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur la pomme qui brillait au centre du cœur.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle_ – murmura-t-elle.

Absorbée par le rubis qui scintillait, elle ne vit pas les lèvres de Régina se figer dans un soupir muet, ni ne ressentit le frisson qui la parcouru de haut en bas.

**Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas non plus le voile violet passer devant les yeux de sa fiancée..**

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Au final il était plus long mais on m'a conseillé de le couper en deux, chose qui est effectivement logique, vous verrez pourquoi...  
Vous avez eu un bref aperçu du méchant, je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à trouver de qui il s'agit, surtout que c'est le nom qui m'a été le plus proposé.._

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus.. chaud :D_


	6. Tensions et distractions

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)_

_Encore merci pour vos messages et vos reviews, vous êtes au top :)_

_Bravo, vous avez trouvé qui était le méchant de la fic, le fameux Jafar ! vous allez me dire, ce n'était pas très dur à trouver vu l'indice que j'avais laissé trainer.._  
_Pourquoi Jafar en veux à Régina ? bonne question ! Ne vous inquiétez pas vous apprendrez vite les détails de l'histoire mais.. pas aujourd'hui ! ;)_  
_J'ai appris récemment que Jafar allait faire partie de la saison 3 de OUAT, je tiens à préciser que j'avais imaginé ce perso dans mon histoire bien avant donc je ne vous promet pas que ça collera au personnage de la série.._

_Ce nouveau chapitre marque le basculement de Régina, à partir de maintenant les choses vont s'accélérer..._

_Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre a été écris à quatre mains, avec la miss **Schtroumpf30** (un grand merci à elle) qui à gentiment accepté de me donner un coup de main pour la deuxième partie, qui vous donnera certainement chaud.. vous serez certainement nombreux à reconnaitre son style ;)_

_Je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

La journée passa rapidement. Emma fit un saut au bureau afin de faire le point avec David sur les dossiers en cours, puis attaqua les rondes dans la ville afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.  
Les affaires importantes se faisaient rares, elle passait plus de temps à discuter avec les citoyens qu'à mener des enquêtes, et maintenant que David et Leroy étaient ses adjoints, elle pouvait se permettre de prendre son temps et de faire une pause chez Ruby quand elle en ressentait l'envie.  
Celle-ci ayant repris le restaurant après le décès de sa grand-mère, leur habitude de la collation de l'après midi prise au fond du restaurant avait perduré.

_- Et donc c'est à ce moment-là que Léa s'est aperçue qu'Henri était caché dans le placard !_ – expliqua-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

Ruby éclata de rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café.

_- C'est un phénomène ta petite sœur_ – répondit la brune en toussant. – _Remarque elle a de qui tenir, avec une mère comme Snow et une grande sœur comme toi, la pauvre elle démarre mal dans la vie._

- _Hey_ – riposta Emma en lui lançant ce qui lui restait de donuts – _Je ne te permets pas. Et je te signale que sa marraine est encore pire que nous !_

D'un air faussement offusqué, Ruby agita la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

_- Tututut elle a la meilleure marraine du monde, et tu le sais ! D'ailleurs elle le dit souvent – _répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma aperçu l'horloge accrochée au mur.

- _Aie je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je vais me sauver ma belle_ ! – dit la blonde en reposant sa tasse sur la table. - _Regina doit surement être rentrée._

Elle se leva, déposa sa tasse sur le comptoir et embrassa son amie.

- _A demain, femme de peu de foi ! _

- _A demain blondie_ – lui répondit Ruby avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture du Sheriff se gara devant le manoir Mills, à côté de la berline de Régina.  
Le maire était rentré tôt. Elle avait passé une assez mauvaise journée, perdant plus de temps à réparer les bourdes de sa nouvelle secrétaire qu'à réellement travailler.  
En temps normal elle était assez patiente mais aujourd'hui la moindre erreur avait tendance à la faire sortir de ses gonds.  
Elle avait imaginé que ça irai mieux une fois à la maison mais Henri et Alice étaient passé dans l'après-midi et avaient laissés leurs affaires trainer, ainsi que de la vaisselle dans l'évier.  
Quand Emma entra elle trouva sa brunette en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine en pestant contre leur fils.

- _Coucou ma belle_ – lança Emma. – _Comment tu vas_ ?

- _Comment je vais ? Mal ! J'ai passé une journée horrible et en rentrant je dois ranger ce que __**ton**__ fils a laissé trainer ! _- répondit Régina, désignant de la main la vaisselle sale._  
_  
- _Houhouu madame est de mauvaise humeur_ – rigola la blonde, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Devant le regard noir que lui lança sa compagne, Emma recula de quelques pas avant de se faire changer en crapaud.

- _Euuh j'ai des trucs à faire _– murmura t'elle en pointant une vague direction avec le doigt.

Régina acquiesça puis retourna à sa vaisselle, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles pour Emma, mais dans le cas présent ce n'était pas plus mal..

Après une douche et une bonne heure de lecture d'un roman policier vautrée sur le canapé, Emma décida qu'il était temps de retourner voir sa compagne, l'orage étant certainement passé.

Visiblement de bien meilleure humeur, Régina avait préparé une table magnifique et un repas qui sentait terriblement bon.  
Elle fit signe à Emma de s'asseoir, et apporta l'entrée, une magnifique assiette de fruits de mer.

- _Hooo_ – s'exclama Emma qui adorait ça – _Ça sort d'où tout ça_ ?

_- J'ai fait les courses en rentrant du bureau _– répondit Régina en souriant – _Je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir.  
_  
Se tortillant sur sa chaise, Emma ne pouvait cacher son envie de sauter sur le plat qui lui donnait terriblement faim.

_- C'était le moins que je puisse faire, après le magnifique cadeau que j'ai eu ce matin. Sert toi princesse_ – lui dit la brune avec un grand sourire.

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, Emma pris quelques huitres, des palourdes et deux belles pinces de crabes.

- _Merci ma Gina, tu es la meilleure_ – dit-elle à la brune en face d'elle dans un grand sourire.

Régina se servit également.

_ - Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure_ – murmura-t-elle – _j'ai eu des sautes d'humeur toute la journée, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Ma pauvre secrétaire en a pris pour son grade_ – ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la bouille pleine de remords que faisait sa Reine.

- _Tu t'excuseras demain, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre_ – s'exclama-t-elle en se battant avec une pince de crabe récalcitrante.

Détendues, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, la soirée avançant doucement, puis avant que Régina n'apporte le dessert, alors qu'elles se regardaient langoureusement, Emma sentit le pied de sa belle remonter le long de sa jambe, de sa cuisse, jusqu'à venir se loger dans son entre jambe ... Alors la blonde lui prit le pied et le massa sous la table, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un gémissement à la Reine.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, Regina guidant les pas d'Emma, les deux femmes s'embrassant fougueusement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient, qu'elles se touchaient, qu'elles se goutaient.

Les boutons du chemisier d'Emma sautèrent, l'instinct animal de Regina refaisant surface. La blonde adorait ça !  
Puis elle l'enleva comme si elle avait besoin de toucher la peau du Shérif. En effet, elle en avait besoin, besoin de ce rapport sauvage et animal, besoin de caresser cette peau déjà si brûlante.  
Tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, Emma défit le bouton et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, puis Regina la jeta sur le lit, lui enleva en peu de temps, chaussures et jean, la laissant en sous-vêtements et recula.

- _Quelle tigresse ..._ - dit Emma en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

- _Et encore ... Tu n'as rien vu ... _

Regina dégrafa sa robe et la laissa glisser le long de son corps jusqu'au sol.  
Emma la regardait, la mâchoire pendante et vit la belle brune s'avancer de manière féline, jusqu'à grimper sur le lit, à quatre pattes, se plaçant lentement à califourchon.  
Regina se redressa alors, Emma caressant les courbes de son corps, jouant avec ses cheveux tout en faisant des va et vient avec le bassin, frottant son intimité contre le pubis du Shérif.  
Celle-ci en profita pour défaire le soutien-gorge et caressa sensuellement les seins de la brune, lourds d'excitation. Lors qu'Emma sentit que les mamelons de sa compagne se durcissaient, elle en mis un dans sa bouche, massant l'autre de son autre main, le léchant et le mordillant. Elle se mit à pincer l'un pour continuer à mordiller l'autre. Regina aimait ça, elle gémissait de plaisir, même si les morsures d'Emma lui faisaient mal par moment, ce qui l'excitait particulièrement.

Jugeant qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre, d'un coup de hanche, Emma fit basculer Regina, se retrouvant à présent au-dessus de la Reine, dominant la situation. Léchant le cou, le torse, les seins, le ventre de la brune, Emma laissait libre cours à son excitation. Caressant alors les cuisses de sa belle, la blonde, de ses dents, déchira le dessous de Regina.

_- J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ce string_

_- La ferme Emma ... _- répliqua sensuellement Regina

Alors Emma remonta et captura les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune avec violence, les lui mordit, lui arrachant quelques cri, puis Regina sentit alors tout son être s'embraser._  
_Emma avait mis deux doigts en elle, faisant des va et vient, le corps de la brune se soulevant, des spasmes l'envahissait, son dos se cambrait face aux assauts répétés de la blonde. Regina se cramponnait à elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, la griffant au passage.  
Ce ne fut que lors qu'Emma appuya sur le clitoris que Regina mis sa tête en arrière et se laissa tomber dans le précipice où le Shérif l'emmenait. La brune ne mit pas longtemps à venir, tous ses muscles se tendirent, puis elle eut comme un grognement dans le cou de la blonde.

Après quelques secondes, Regina, d'un coup de hanche, renversa Emma pour retrouver à nouveau le contrôle de la situation et se mit à l'embrasser, puis mordilla son épaule, alors que les ongles de la blonde s'enfonçaient dans le dos de la Reine.  
Plus Emma plantait ses ongles, plus Regina lui mordait le cou, faisant naître un suçon que la blonde aurait du mal à cacher.

Sans attendre, Regina enfonça ses deux doigts dans l'intimité de la blonde, sans ménagement.

_- Oui c'est ça princesse, tu es prête pour moi. Jouis pour moi ..._

Ses va et vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, Emma gémissant de plaisir, tandis que Regina mordait tantôt l'épaule, tantôt le cou de la blonde. Lorsqu'elle titilla le clitoris du Shérif, Regina mordilla alors son lobe d'oreille, ce qui fit partir Emma qui jouit plus fort que jamais.

Trois orgasmes plus tard, et à bout de souffle, les deux femmes s'étaient enlacées, tandis que leur dos les faisait souffrir tant leurs ébats furent bestiaux.

Jamais jusque-là elles n'avaient eu ce genre de rapport intime. Néanmoins Emma avait adoré cela même s'il fallait qu'elle cache l'énorme suçon qu'elle avait dans le cou et sur le sein droit.

Regina quant à elle, arborait un sourire satisfait et machiavélique, un éclair violet traversant ses pupilles brunes.  
Elle avait étanché sa soif, au moins pour cette nuit. Cela changeait des rapports passionnés et tendres qu'elles avaient habituellement, la nuit avait dégénérée.

**Et elle préférait lorsque tout dégénérait. Ho oui elle aimait ça..**

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :)_  
_Le prochain chapitre sera publié lundi, je pense qu'il fera son petit effet.._  
**  
**


	7. Un premier pas vers le vide

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_J'espère que vous allez bien :)_  
_Comme toujours, je commence ce petit mot par un énorme MERCI à toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire, qui postent des reviews, envoient des MPS, etc. Et merci aussi à toutes celles qui lisent dans l'ombre :)_

_Je suis content de voir que le chapitre à 4 mains vous à plus (en même temps vu son contenu hein... le contraire m'aurait étonné ^^)._

_Aller sans plus attendre voici la suite. C'est un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et comme son titre l'indique.. non je ne dis rien, je vous laisse découvrir !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le fait d'entendre la clochette de la porte d'entrée de si bonne heure surpris Ruby. En général ses premiers clients arrivaient une bonne demi-heure plus tard.  
Elle délaissa son petit déjeuner pour se rendre au comptoir, afin d'accueillir son client si matinal.  
_  
- Hoo Régina, comment vas-tu ?_ – lança Ruby, surprise de trouver la brune devant le bar.

Le maire sourit et s'approcha de la louve pour lui faire la bise.

_- Ça va très bien et toi ? Je ne te dérange pas ?  
_  
- _Noon, du tout, tu ne me déranges jamais _– lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. - _Je suis juste surprise de te trouver ici de si bon matin ! Tu es tombée du lit ?_

Régina s'installa sur un tabouret, et fixa le présentoir où étaient rangés des dizaines de donuts, beignets et autres pâtisseries, bien alignés les uns par rapport aux autres.

- _Presque_ – répondit la brune avec un grand sourire. – _Non en fait je suis venu plus tôt pour acheter quelques pâtisseries avant d'aller à la mairie, j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner_ – ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue._  
_  
- _Hoooo .. une petite dispute avec blondie ?_ – demanda Ruby en posant une tasse de café chaud devant Régina.

- _Merci... Non aucuns soucis avec Emma. C'est juste que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec ma secrétaire hier après-midi, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais me rattraper._

Régina enleva sa veste qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le tabouret voisin.

- _Quelle gentille intention madame le maire_ – lui dit Ruby en sirotant son café – _Quelle chef attentionnée tu fais._

- _Hum vu comment je l'ai traitée c'est le moins que je puisse faire _– avoua Régina honteuse. – _La pauvre elle vient de prendre le poste et je la traite comme une pestiférée._

Ruby se mit à rire.

- _Hé bien si on m'avais dit que notre méchante Reine s'inquiéterait un jour du bien-être de ses employés.. je pense que je me serais étranglée de rire._

Cette remarque fit sourire Régina.

- _Ma chère, si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a dix ans que je serais ici aujourd'hui, assise et parlant à une amie, pendant que ma fiancée, la fille de ma pire ennemie déjeune tranquillement dans ma cuisine.._ – elle stoppa sa phrase pour boire une gorgée de café. – _Je pense que cette personne serait repartie sans sa tête.. - _termina-t-elle en riant.

Ruby éclata de rire en imaginant la situation.

- _C'est vrai qu'on a fait un sacré chemin depuis_- songea Ruby, mélancolique.

_- Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? – _demanda doucement Régina_. – Elle nous manque à tous tu sais…_

Ruby posa sa main sur celle du maire, un sourire ému sur le visage.

- _Je sais Régina.. Granny avait un sale caractère mais elle était si.. gentille, imprévisible, tête de cochon .._

- _On sait maintenant à qui tu ressembles_ – lui lança le maire dans un clin d'œil_._

Ruby lui mis un coup de torchon, avant d'apercevoir la broche accrochée à chemise.

- _Wooaw, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merveille ?_ – demanda la brune avec étonnement.

- _Un cadeau de ma fiancée _– lança fièrement Régina_ – Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?!  
_

- _Magnifique c'est bien le mot_ – répondit Ruby en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la pomme brillante_ – Et ça te représente tellement bien ! Où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ce petit bijou ?_

_- Elle l'a acheté le jour de la fête, à un marchant qui s'installe, spécialisé dans les antiquités apparemment._

- _Houu ça ne va pas plaire à l'ami Gold_ – s'exclama Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Moui je ne sais pas trop, ils ne vendent peut-être pas le même genre de choses.. J'irais voir ça à l'occasion_ – répondit Régina en caressant doucement sa broche avec le pouce.  
_  
- Bon – _dit-elle en se motivant à se lever_ – je vais te prendre quelques pâtisseries et je me sauve !_

Régina se rapprocha du comptoir_ – Voyons voir.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime cette petite ? _se demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
_  
- Bonne question – _répondit Ruby_ – Tu ne connais pas ses goûts ?_

_- Non pas vraiment, elle n'est là que depuis une semaine - _répondit Régina un peu gênée_. - J'ai assez peu discuté avec elle depuis son embauche._

- C_omment s'appelle-t-elle ? _- demanda la louve.

- _Anastasia !_

- _Anastasia ?… mhmm inconnue au bataillon. C'est une nouvelle arrivante en ville ?_

- _Oui, elle a débarqué il y a quelques semaines à peine. C'est la demi-sœur d'Ashley, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'aider à lui trouver un job_ – expliqua Régina._  
- Elles ont repris contact quand Ashley a emménagé à Boston, elle s'est dit que ça l'aiderai à avancer de pouvoir retravailler – _ajouta le maire en fixant les pâtisseries, comme si elle attendait qu'elles lui suggèrent lesquelles elle devait acheter.

- _Tu veux dire que tu emploies la demi-sœur de Cendrillon ?_ – répliqua Ruby amusée par la situation_._

_- Oui – _répondit Régina en riant_. - Quel mal il y a-t-il à ça ?_

- _Quel couple parfait, l'Evil Queen et l'Evil Sister_ – rigola Ruby en fronçant le nez.

- _Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours su m'entourer- _répliqua Régina dans un clin d'œil. - _Aller je te prends un donuts de chaque !_

- _Emballé c'est pesé !_ – répondit Ruby, empilant les pâtisseries dans un sac en papier ! - _Voilà madame le maire, en vous souhaitant un bon appétit !_

Régina remis sa veste, et attrapa le sac sur le comptoir.

- _Merci Ruby. Passe une bonne journée et si tu croise Emma rappelle lui de ne pas rentrer trop tard, nous avons Henri et Alice à la maison ce soir !_

- _Pas de problème ça sera fait_ – répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

* * *

Arrivée à la mairie, Régina s'installa à son bureau et commença à dépiler ses mails.

Quand Anastasia arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le maire s'excusa pour son comportement de la veille et lui proposa de partager un café.  
La jeune fille fût surprise dans un premier temps, mais également touchée par l'attention. Sa sœur l'avait prévenu que l'Evil Queen avait bien changé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se voir offrir un petit déjeuner en sa compagnie.  
La discussion s'amorça doucement et petit à petit la jeune secrétaire fût plus à l'aise et raconta quelques détails de sa vie à sa patronne.

Régina était ravie d'avoir pu corriger le tir avec la jeune femme et retourna travailler, le cœur plus léger.  
La matinée se passa relativement bien, entre coups de fils vers les diverses administrations fiscales, la planification de travaux dans les rues de la ville, la discussion du budget pour la remise en état de la vieille horloge, jusqu'à ce que Régina ne se lève pour aller récupérer des papiers qu'elle avait laissé dans la voiture.

Sortant de son bureau, elle tomba sur Anastasia en pleine conversation téléphonique. Régina compris vite que ce n'était pas un coup de fil professionnel quand la jeune fille rougit et se dépêcha de raccrocher.  
En n'importe quelle autre occasion, Régina aurait souri et cela ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangé. Mais aujourd'hui, sans savoir pourquoi, cette situation l'énerva au plus haut point.

- _Je ne vous paie pas pour passer votre journée à minauder au téléphone_ – cria-t-elle en posant les mains sur le bureau de sa secrétaire. – _Que cela ne se reproduise pas ou c'est la porte !_

Choquée, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le maire était déjà reparti dans son bureau, les talons claquant fortement sur le sol.  
S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, Régina joua machinalement avec sa bague de fiançailles. Elle se sentait nerveuse, presque folle de rage pour une broutille. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi un évènement aussi futile pouvait l'énerver à ce point.  
Se mordant la lèvre, elle se décida à aller s'excuser une fois de plus, quand le téléphone sonna.

_- Régina Mills ? oui ? Très bien, merci M. Morrow. Oui, oui je m'en occupe, merci._

Elle raccrocha et tira un dossier de son tiroir. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait complétement oublié l'accrochage avec la jeune Anastasia et se remis à travailler.  
Plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, Régina se retrouva plongé dans des émotions contradictoires. Tantôt énervée, tantôt lasse et démotivée, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.  
Elle mit ses sautes d'humeur sur le compte d'un manque de sommeil, qu'elle devait à sa nuit agitée avec Emma. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle se demanda si la blonde avait encore mal au dos.

Attrapant le téléphone, elle composa le numéro du Sherif.

- _Sherif Swan -_ répondit la voix dans le téléphone.

- _Ça va ma chérie ?_ – demanda doucement Régina - _Je pensais à toi_.

- _Hoo, j'en ai de la chance_ – murmura Emma.

- _Tu n'es pas seule je présume_ ?

- _Hun hun_ – répondit la blonde en secouant la tête.

Régina tapota son stylo sur le bureau - _Je me demandais si tu avais toujours mal partout – _glissa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- _Tu n'imagines même pas_ – répliqua la blonde.

Se redressant sur son fauteuil, le maire décida de jouer un peu.

_- Comment est-tu habillée ? je suis sûr que tu as ton petit jean moulant._

Emma se mis à tousser, étonnée par la question de sa compagne.

_- Oui.. oui c'est cela, tout à fait_ – répondit-elle gênée, regardant aux alentours.

_- Et ta petite culotte ? de quelle couleur ?_

_- Oui voilà - _répondit le Sherif. - _Une voiture rouge. Oui oui, rouge.  
_  
_- Mhmm la rouge, avec de la dentelle, c'est ça ?  
_  
_- Tout à fait oui, celle-là même._

_- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire avec cette petite culotte en ce moment même.. – _susurra doucement Régina.

- _Non pas vraiment, en fait je suis à la recherche d'informations – _répondit la blonde, rentrant dans le jeu.

- _J'aimerais glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur pour voir ce que je pourrais y trouver.._

La blonde commençait à ressentir des bouffées de chaleur.

_- Ho oui, dossier brûlant effectivement - _répondit-elle en soupirant.

_- Puis j'aimerais la descendre doucement, le long de tes cuisses.. la laisser tomber sur tes chevilles._

- _Ha oui.. oui oui c'est intéressant._

- _Ensuite je l'utiliserais pour t'attacher à ta chaise, te laissant à ma merci, les jambes écartées._

Emma était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle n'osait même plus jeter un regard autour d'elle, de peur que quelqu'un ne devine l'objet de sa conversation.

- _J'ai tellement envie de te gouter, là tout de suite, que je crois que ma langue ne mettrait pas longtemps à trouver un endroit chaud et agréable à lécher_ – ajouta la brune.

Les soupirs d'Emma à l'autre bout du fil firent apparaître un sourire carnassier sur le visage de la Reine. Elle avait réussi son coup, Emma était en transe et avait certainement très chaud.

- _Je vais te laisser maintenant ma chérie. Je pense que tu dois transpirer avec cette chaleur. De mon coté aussi je t'avoue que c'est torride. D'ailleurs si j'avais mis une culotte ce matin, elle serait certainement trempée._..

A ces mots le cœur d'Emma s'arrêta de battre, le frisson qui la traversa lui coupant totalement le sens de la parole. Elle bégaya, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

- _A ce soir mademoiselle Swan !  
_

Régina raccrocha, s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Elle souriait, imaginant la tête d'Emma à l'autre bout de la ville. La soirée s'annonçait chaude, très chaude..

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte du bureau du maire.

- _Entrez -_ lança Regina, agacée d'être dérangée dans ses pensées cochonnes.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaitre la tête d'Anastasia dans l'entrebâillement, peu à l'aise après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

- _Régina je voulais m'excuser de.._

-_ Madame Mills, ou Madame le maire_ - coupa Régina d'un ton sec.

- _Pardon_ - bafouilla la jeune femme. - _Madame Mills je souhaitais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce midi, je suis vraiment.._

- _On ne s'excuse pas sois même_ - trancha la brune en se redressant dans son fauteuil - _c'est signe d'une très grande impolitesse._

La secrétaire se tassa encore un peu plus sur elle même. Si elle avait pu s'enfoncer dans le sol pour disparaitre, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- _Je.. je.. je vous prie de m'excuser Madame le maire, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je vous promet que je ne recommencerais plus_.

Régina fut touchée par la mine désolée d'Anastasia. Elle se demande une fois de plus comment elle avait pu s'énerver à ce point pour un simple coup de téléphone. Saleté d'émotions contradictoires...

- _Écoutez Anastasia, ne restez pas comme ça, entrez, asseyez vous_ - répondit-elle sur un ton plus doux. Elle se devait de présenter ses excuses à cette jeune femme, il le fallait.

La secrétaire, surprise par ce changement d'humeur s'installa sur le fauteuil, la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux

- _Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir Madame Mills, vous avez été tellement gentille avec moi ce matin, j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir abusé et..._

Régina se leva doucement et fit le tour du bureau, pas à pas, d'une manière très lascive. Elle avait le dessus sur cette petite, et sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui plaisait énormément.  
Plus ce sentiment de supériorité augmentait, plus elle sentait une pulsation battre sur sa poitrine. Machinalement elle posa la main sur sa broche, et la senti vibrer sous ses doigts. Un éclair violet passa dans ses yeux, qu'elle ferma aussitôt, respirant fortement comme pour aspirer l'énergie autour d'elle.  
Sa tête tournait, elle se sentait soudainement euphorique.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa secrétaire, qui tremblait de peur, se demandant si elle allait avoir une sanction, ou si sa patronne allait s'excuser. Ces changements d'humeur soudain l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Sentir cette peur dans les yeux, dans les mouvements de la jeune blonde excitait Régina. Elle ne su dire pourquoi mais subitement elle eu envie de cette femme. Pas de manière passionnelle, non, mais une envie de sexe brutale, agressive. Elle voulait faire d'elle sa chose, pour son unique plaisir.

Passant derrière le siège de la jeune femme, Régina se pencha légèrement en avant. La chevelure blonde d'Anastasia lui rappela celle de quelqu'un d'autre, mais sans arriver à mettre un nom sur cette image.  
Elle posa sa bouche contre les cheveux de la jeune femme, respirant à plein poumon. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, puis glissèrent doucement sur la poitrine de la jeune fille transie de peur.

- _Madame Mills qu'est-ce que vous faites ? arrêtez voyons je.._

- _Chuuuut, tais-toi petite sotte_ - souffla Regina près de son oreille. - _Tu es à moi, laisse toi faire..._

Elle déposa un baiser au creux du cou de la petite blonde, sa main glissant sous le corsage de la jeune femme, puis sous son soutien gorge  
Elle laissa courir sa langue, de la naissance de la nuque jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille, saisissant à pleine main le sein bombé qui bougeait au rythme de la respiration saccadée de la blonde .

_ - Je vais faire de toi la servante la plus heureuse du monde._

Anastasia se releva précipitamment, reculant de plusieurs pas.

- _Laissez moi vous êtes folles !?. Laissez moi tranquille_ !

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- _Je .. je vais appeler la police, laissez moi !_

Régina ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-_ La police ? vraiment ? Je contrôle la police, tout comme je contrôle la ville ma petite. Je suis la Reine, l'aurais-tu oublié. ?_

- _Vous n'êtes plus la Reine_ - répondit la jeune femme dans un air de dégout. - _Vous avez changé, vous êtes le maire, tout le monde le dit_ - ajouta t-elle paniquée.

Qui était cette petite trainée pour oser la contrarier ? Régina avait déjà tué des servantes pour bien moins que ça. Folle de rage, elle leva la main et serra le poing.

La jeune femme se retrouva alors suspendue à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol, sans pouvoir respirer.

- _Régii... Réginaaa.._

La force invisible autour de sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus, un voile noir commençait à apparaitre devant ses yeux.

La brune serrait de plus en plus le point. Elle voulait faire souffrir cette petite insolente, qu'elle la supplie de la laisser en vie.

Soudain Régina eu un flash. Le visage d'Anastasia devint flou et se transforma en celui d'Emma. Devant elle ne se tenais plus le corps de sa jeune secrétaire, mais celui de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, celui de celle qui partageais sa vie et son bonheur.  
Prise de panique la brune desserra son étreinte, laissant retomber au sol la jeune fille qui s'écrasa violemment contre le bureau.

Régina accouru à ses cotés, se jetant à genoux, collant le visage de la blonde contre son corps.

- _Je suis désolée Emma, je suis désolée_. - Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en un flot ininterrompue. - _Excuse moi ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée._

- _Je.. ne suis ... pas ... Emma._ - murmura doucement Anastasia, se tenant le cou avec les mains.

Régina reposa la jeune femme au sol et recula en rampant, jusqu'à buter contre le mur noir et blanc du bureau.

- _Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Paniquée, elle se recroquevilla pendant que la jeune femme essayait péniblement de se relever.

- _Je suis tellement désolée Anastasia, tellement désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris.. je.. j'ai perdu la tête.. je..._

Régina éclata en sanglot, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait tenté de tuer une femme innocente, elle avait même souhaité la violer, sans aucune raison.  
Elle se dégoutait tellement.  
L'espace d'un instant elle était redevenue l'Evil Queen, la femme ignoble qu'elle avait été toutes ces années, celle qu'elle avait enterré à jamais depuis le retour de Neverland.  
Les yeux fermés, appuyée contre le mur, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, appelant Emma au secours..

Anastasia réussi à se remettre sur pieds, toussant et respirant difficilement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle aille à l'hôpital, qu'elle appelle la police.  
Elle réussi à marcher jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant doucement afin de ne pas se faire voir par la Reine. Mais le grincement attira le regard de Régina.

- _Anastasia attendez s'il vous plait. Ne partez pas_ - dit elle en se relevant. - _Je vais m'occuper de vous, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre._

Morte de peur, la jeune femme recula doucement dans le couloir.

- _Restez où vous êtes_ - cria t-elle en tendant la main - _Ne m'approchez pas, ne bougez plus !_

La peur avait fait place à la colère, Régina le vit de suite dans son regard. Elle tendit la main pour lui faire signe qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre d'elle.

- _Je suis tellement désolée, désolée.. venez avec moi je vais._.

- _Vous ne ferez rien du tout_ - cria la blonde - _Je vais aller voir les flics et leur raconter tout ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes finie espèce de dingue, finie !  
_

Tournant les talons, elle se mit à courir en titubant, l'air passant encore difficilement dans sa gorge.

Régina ferma les yeux. Elle entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. _Boum.. boum.. boum_

Elle avait perdue la tête.. _boum... boum..._

Elle allait perdre tout ce qu'elle avait mis temps de temps à obtenir._.. boum.. boum.. boum_

Anastasia allait tout raconter à la police...à Emma..._ boum.. boum... boum.._

Elle allait tout perdre, tout..._ boum.. boum.._

Son fils... sa femme...sa vie... _ boum... boum.._

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Emma.. elle voyait déjà sa déception au moment ou elle apprendrait ce qui s'est passé... _boum.. boum.. boum.._

Elle imaginait son visage plein de larmes, les yeux rouges, paniquée à l'idée que sa compagne soit redevenue l'Evil Queen_... boum... boum.._

Régina ne se rendit pas compte que les battements qu'elle entendait venaient bien d'un cœur, mais pas de celui qui vivait au creux de sa poitrine.. Non, ils venaient du cœur en or dans lequel luisait une pomme rouge et verte... _boum... boumm ._

Elle allait tout perdre.. tout..._ boum... boum.._

Non ! Elle ne permettrait pas que cela arrive, elle ne permettrait pas qu'une petite garce vienne briser tout ce qu'elle avait mit si longtemps à obtenir... _boum... boum.. boum.._

D'une pensée, elle se matérialisa quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin dans le couloir de la mairie, menant à la sortie.

Anastasia entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle n'osa pas se retourner, son souffle était court, ses battements de cœur rapides et chaotiques.._ boum, boum, boum, boum_ .. soudain elle ne réussi plus à avancer. Ses pieds décollèrent une nouvelle fois du sol, elle su que cette fois elle ne survivrait pas.  
Elle ferma les yeux, pleurant et sanglotant, s'attendant à ne plus pouvoir respirer, _boum, boum, boum, boum._  
Puis elle sentit son cœur se serrer.. _boum, boum, boum_... _boum... boum... boum._. se serrer encore.. _boum... boum... boum..._ puis une immense douleur la transperça, son cœur explosant dans un ultime battement, lui arrachant un cri d'agonie.

Elle retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, la poitrine maculée de sang. Et dans un nuage de particules rouges et noires, disparue.

Régina se tenait quelques mètres derrières, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Elle venait de ressentir un plaisir oublié depuis longtemps, un plaisir que son cœur multipliait par mille à chaque battement...

**Le plaisir ultime, celui d'enlever la vie. _Boum.. boum.. boum.._**

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui..._

_ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, la suite arrive jeudi :)_


	8. Soleil rouge

_Bonjour la compagnie, comment allez vous ?_

_Merci encore pour tout vos messages sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis content qu'il ai fait son petit effet et que le retour (sanglant) de l'Evil Queen vous ai plus._

_La suite suit la voie tracée par le chapitre 7, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La berline noire se gara dans l'allée, à côté des nombreuses autres voitures.

- _Ha voilà maman_ – s'écria Henri, remettant le rideau en place.

Régina passa la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Plongée dans ses pensées elle n'en fut sortie que par le brouhaha qui s'échappait du salon.  
Elle déposa ses affaires dans son bureau et vint saluer tout le monde.

- _Hey bonjour toi_ – glissa Emma en l'embrassant.

Régina vit que sa compagne avait les joues rouges, signes que l'apéritif avait démarré depuis un petit moment. Mais surtout qu'elle était excitée depuis le coup de fil de la brune au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle attendait son retour avec impatience depuis des heures.  
Mais contre toute attente, Régina ne s'attarda pas auprès d'elle, ne lui fit aucune caresse discrète ni même aucun clin d'œil.  
Légèrement déçue, Emma repris sa place à table, regardant sa compagne saluer un à un les invités.

Régina embrassa son fils et sa future belle fille, puis David et Snow et enfin Belle et Rumple.

- _Tu as une petite mine ma chère_ – lui dit ce dernier d'un air moqueur.

- _Journée difficile_ – souffla Régina avec un sourire forcé. – _Brann n'est pas là_ ?

- _Il joue à l'étage avec Léa_ – répondit Belle en souriant. – _Quand il s'agit de faire des bêtises ils s'entendent bien_ – ajouta t-elle en regardant Snow.

- _Oui de ce côté-là il n'y aucun soucis_ - répondit la petite brune en tendant le bras pour attraper le bol de cacahuètes. - _Ils sont assez intenables en classe d'ailleurs, ton fils à tendance à charmer Léa pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il désire._

_- On se demande de qui il tient_ ! – railla gentiment Emma en regardant Rumple.

La réflexion fit sourire l'homme en bout de table.

- _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le charme et la prestance font partie de nos gènes !_

- _Je suis bien d'accord_ – ajouta Henri en bombant le torse.

_- Et la modestie tu la tiens de qui_ – demanda Alice en haussant les sourcils ?

- _Ça, ça vient de ma mère_ – répondit-il en rigolant, posant sa main sur celle d'Emma.

- _Bien, étant donné que personne ne tiens rien de moi, je vais aller me changer !  
_

Régina tourna les talons et monta les escaliers rapidement.

Tous les convives se tournèrent vers Emma, totalement étonnés, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la brune.

- _Je ne voulais pas.. enfin je n'ai pas .._ – Henri cherchait ses mots, honteux d'avoir pu blesser sa mère.

Emma secoua la tête en regardant son fils.

- _Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle a dû passer une mauvaise journée._

Se levant de table, elle fit signe à Henri en pointant les verres du doigt.

- _Ressert à boire à tout le monde, je vais voir ce qu'elle a._

Emma monta rapidement à l'étage, trouvant sa compagne assise sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.  
S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle caressa doucement le dos de la brune.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas Gina ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Les images défilaient dans la tête de l'ancienne reine. Son esprit était perdu, ressassant sans cesses des passages de la journée, du réveil jusqu'à la... disparition d'Anastasia.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvaise rêve, ou si elle avait vraiment tué la jeune femme. A cette pensée, un goût amer lui monta dans la bouche. Relevant la tête, elle posa les yeux sur sa compagne et, soudain le souvenir du plaisir malsain qu'elle avait pris à anéantir sa secrétaire lui provoqua des nausées.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle croisa furtivement le regard de Régina qui couru dans la salle de bain, laissant place à des bruits peu flatteur.  
La blonde s'approcha doucement de sa fiancée, assise par terre à côté de la cuvette des toilettes.

- _Tu es malade ? _– susurra-t-elle. – _Je vais demander à nos invités de partir, ils reviendront une autre fois, tu vas aller t'allonger._

Régina posa sa main sur le bras de sa compagne.

- _Non laisse, ce n'est rien. J'ai du mal digérer ce que j'ai mangé à midi. J'ai un coup de fatigue, rien de méchant. Rejoins les autres, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, ok ?  
_  
Emma répondit par un sourire. Elle était inquiète pour sa compagne mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas louper une occasion de manger avec son fils.

- _Ok ma chérie.  
_  
Elle embrassa la brune sur le front

- _Prends ton temps, rejoins nous quand tu te sens mieux - _ajouta Emma en regardant tendrement sa petite brune. Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain et redescendit rassurer les invités._  
_

Régina ferma les yeux et commença à sangloter. Soudain sa broche se mis à vibrer dans un battement sourd. Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler et un sourire apparu sur son visage…

Les convives avaient repris leurs discussions, Emma leur ayant expliqué que Régina était légèrement malade et qu'il fallait mettre cette petite saute d'humeur sur le compte de la fatigue.  
Elle dressa la table, mis à chauffer le diner et lorsqu'elle revint au salon, Régina était installée avec toute la famille.  
Elle s'était excusée pour son comportement et avait fait un câlin à son fils, qui s'excusa lui aussi de sa maladresse.

Emma était septique par rapport à cette soudaine maladie mais elle garda ses pensées pour elle, ne voulant pas blesser sa fiancée et risquer de gâcher une soirée en famille qui s'annonçait sympathique.

Le repas se déroula agréablement, les sujets de discussions et les fou-rires s'enchainèrent, jusqu'à ce que Belle demande à Régina comment se passait la collaboration avec sa nouvelle secrétaire.  
Sans ciller, Régina fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- _Ça ne se passait pas trop mal jusqu'à aujourd'hui – _répondit-elle en prenant son verre de vin. - _Elle a démissionné cet après-midi._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le maire.

- _Ho ? pourquoi est-elle partie ? _– demanda Emma, plutôt surprise. – _Les choses avaient l'air de s'arranger entre vous, Ruby m'as dit que tu étais passé la voir ce matin pour prendre de quoi déjeuner avec elle._

- _Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait._

Régina bu une gorgée, puis s'essuya délicatement les lèvres.

- _Nous avons pris le petit déjeuné ensemble, puis nous avons longuement discuté. Elle m'a expliqué que sa famille lui manquait, qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à Storybrooke et qu'elle désirait partir mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas car elle n'avait pas d'argent de côté._

- _Ho_ – glissa Emma – _eeet du coup ?  
_  
Régina sentit les larmes monter, et dans sa tête un flash apparu, elle se revoyait glisser la main dans le décolleté de la jeune blonde. Soudain sa broche se remit à battre, chassant toute pensée nocive de son esprit.

_- Elle est partie. Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais du mieux que je pouvais, alors je l'ai licenciée pour qu'elle touche des indemnités, et je lui ai proposé de lui payer le taxi pour retourner à Boston._ – Régina fit alors son plus beau sourire - _A l'heure qu'il est-elle doit être presque arrivée._

Emma posa sa main sur celle de Régina, plongeant son regard dans les yeux marrons de sa fiancée. Même après toutes ces années elle était touchée par la gentillesse de sa reine adorée._  
_Régina détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter de mentir de cette façon à celle qui partageait sa vie._  
_  
- _Oui après tout ce n'est pas très étonnant_ – ajouta Snow en haussant les épaules. – _Anastasia est une fille gentille mais très timide, elle a dû avoir du mal à prendre ses repères. C'est déjà très gentil à toi de l'avoir embauchée, et encore plus de l'avoir aidé à repartir _– dit-elle en souriant à Régina.

La brune senti son cœur se serrer. Ses pensées étaient floues, des flash arrivant encore et encore, revoyant une fois de plus la jeune blonde tomber contre le bureau, partir, puis mourir dans une flaque écarlate. Plus le sang lui montait à la tête, plus la migraine s'intensifiait.. et plus les battements de cœur de la broche s'amplifiaient pour contrer cette culpabilité naissante.

_- Tu n'as plus qu'à lui trouver une remplaçante_ – ajouta Belle, coupant Régina dans sa lutte intérieure.

- _Oui je suppose_ – répondit timidement le maire, dans un sourire las.

Snow de son coté avait l'air songeuse.

- _Je ne sais pas si ça va être évident. Ce n'est pas forcément facile comme travail, il faut bien connaître la ville et ses habitants et puis surtout il faut avoir envie de travailler avec l'evi'_

Snow s'arrêta subitement de parler. Comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, elle avait arrêté de respirer, fixant devant la vaisselle qui flottait devant elle à trente centimètres de la table.

Régina se leva subitement, fixant Snow avec des yeux révulsés.

_- __**Je – ne – suis – pas - l'Evil Queen !**__  
_  
La vaisselle vola dans toute la pièce, se fracassant contre les murs, rebondissant contre les fauteuils et les meubles. Les convives se couvrirent la tête de leurs mains, David et Rumple protégeant leurs compagnes.  
Quand le fracas ambiant se calma, les yeux se posèrent sur la chaise de Régina. Elle avait disparue sans aucunes explications, seul une légère vapeur violette subsistait à sa place.

Sous le choc, Snow regardait sa fille, les yeux ronds, le souffle coupé.

_- Je … je voulais.. juste dire.. qu'il fallait avoir envie de travailler avec l'évidence d'être toujours comparée avec la sauveuse de notre monde, la maire de Storybrooke – _dit-elle en secouant la tête_. - C'était un compliment..._

Emma resta assise un long moment, totalement sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais depuis leur retour de Neverland sa compagne n'avait réagi de manière aussi brutale.

Le repas s'acheva sur cette sortie mouvementée, les invités aidèrent Emma à ramasser la vaisselle et ranger le salon puis chacun rentra chez lui.  
Henri et Alice montèrent se coucher sans un mot, encore abasourdis parce ce qui s'était passé.

Le sherif se servit un whisky et s'installa sur le canapé, décidée à attendre le retour de sa compagne afin d'avoir une explication avec elle. Le regard plongé dans le liquide jaunâtre, elle essaya d'imaginer toutes les raisons possibles qui avaient pu amener à un tel changement chez sa compagne. Malheureusement aucune ne lui paraissait plausible.

* * *

Régina était plantée devant le Granny's. Sans raison valable elle avait craqué devant toute sa famille et s'était téléportée au hasard, sans savoir vraiment où elle voulait aller.  
Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle avait voulu rejoindre le seul endroit où elle avait ressenti du bonheur en cette journée pourrie.  
Postée devant la porte, elle observait Ruby en train de nettoyer les tables en secouant la tête au rythme de la musique qui jouait dans la pièce.  
Régina posa la main sur la poignée, puis se figea.. les battements de cœur de sa broche s'étaient arrêtés, elle avait repris le contrôle de son esprit et voulait parler avec une amie qui ne la jugerais pas.. Enfin elle l'espérait.  
D'un pas sûr, elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de Ruby.

* * *

Emma tournait dans la ville depuis maintenant trois heures, au volant de sa voiture de service.  
Elle avait attendu Régina pendant plus d'une heure et plus le temps passait, plus la peur s'emparait d'elle. Ne voulant pas risquer de vider la bouteille de Whisky, elle décidait alors de partir à la recherche de sa fiancée, espérant la trouver au calme sur la plage, ou dans son bureau à la mairie.  
Mais jusque-là, ses recherches n'avaient rien données…

* * *

La douche se mit route, déversant son eau brulante sur le corps de la brune prostrée contre le mur, les jambes repliées.  
Les yeux clos, elle pleurait une fois de plus, se frappant les tempes du plat de la main.  
Très rapidement l'eau qui s'évacuait par la bonde pris une teinte rougeâtre, puis devint carrément rouge écarlate.  
Après quelques minutes, Régina tendit les mains pour les placer sous le jet, et les frottas l'une contre l'autre afin de nettoyer le sang séché qui lui maculait les doigts, les poignets et les coudes.  
Elle fit de même avec le sang sur son visage et son cou, puis reposa la tête contre la paroi froide de la douche, les yeux dans le vide.  
Dans sa tête se succédaient des flashs, des séries d'images sans queues ni têtes, sans significations particulières.  
Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était du sang, du sang et du sang, partout. Elle n'entendait que des cris d'agonie, des cris à la fois humain et animaux.  
Quand la température de l'eau commença à refroidir, signe que le ballon d'eau arrivait à ses limites, Régina se releva et sorti machinalement de la salle de bain, sans même prendre le temps de se sécher.  
Elle enfila sa nuisette posée sur le lit, et se glissa sous les couvertures, sans se rendre compte qu'Emma n'était pas présente.  
Elle ferma les yeux, espérant chasser ces visions d'horreur qui tournaient dans sa tête et sentit le sommeil l'emporter. Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut, en manque. En manque de quoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire distinctement.  
Elle se leva, chercha des yeux ce qui pouvait lui causer ce vide à l'intérieur, puis elle comprit.  
Régina se rua dans la salle de bain, et fouilla parmi le tas d'habit qui gisaient au sol.  
Ses mains tremblaient, plus elle cherchait fébrilement, plus son souffle devenait irrégulier, comme une droguée qui n'aurait pas eu sa dose depuis quelques heures.  
Puis sa main se posa sur l'objet tant convoité.  
Telle une junkie elle s'arrêta de respirer, se dépêchant d'épingler la broche à la bretelle de sa nuisette.  
Elle attendit, comme en apnée, et soudain le pendentif se mis à vibrer, laissant résonner dans son esprit un battement sourd, comme un cœur reprenant vie.  
La brune laissa échapper un soupir et repris son souffle, sa respiration retrouvant son rythme naturel.  
Soulagée, elle retourna se lover dans ses draps, et la tête posée contre son oreiller regarda par la fenêtre et vit l'aube pointer doucement son nez.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait profondément, apaisée par le rythme des battement de cœur qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Emma rentra au petit jour, folle de peur et en colère contre elle-même de n'avoir pas réussi à retrouver sa compagne.  
Elle décida de monter prendre une douche avant de recommencer les recherches.  
Passant la porte de la chambre, elle aperçu alors Régina dormant dans leur lit.  
La blonde s'approcha doucement, à la foi soulagée et folle de rage. Elle avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter alors que la brune dormait paisiblement.  
Elle se mit à genoux, embrassant Régina sur le front, lui caressant doucement la joue.  
Elle aperçut alors la broche, épinglée sur le cœur de Régina et sourit doucement, attendrie. Même pour dormir, la jolie brune avait besoin d'avoir son cadeau auprès d'elle.  
Sa colère ayant presque totalement disparue, Emma reposa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de sa compagne.

- _Je t'aime toi.. Mais tout à l'heure il faudra qu'on ait une discussion.._

La blonde s'éloigna doucement et redescendit se faire un café. Elle allait en avoir besoin, la journée allait être longue.. mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore.  
Régina ouvrit alors les yeux, fixant le plafond, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Leroy quitta son appartement et se dirigea vers le Granny's pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Il s'arrêta en chemin pour prendre le journal dans un distributeur jalonnant la route et commença la lecture, ne décrochant pas les yeux de l'article principal, même pour ouvrir la porte du restaurant.  
A peine la clochette ayant retenti, que sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait le nain se retrouva sur le dos, sa tête venant violemment heurter le sol.  
Après quelques secondes de surprise et de douleur, il posa ses mains sur le sol afin de se relever et senti un liquide froid et poisseux lui coller aux doigts.  
Se redressant doucement, il regarda ses mains, recouvertes d'un liquide rouge écarlate.  
Puis son souffle s'arrêta.. le restaurant était couvert de sang, du sol au plafond. Un bras arraché gisait quelques mètres plus loin.  
Paniqué Leroy attrapa la table la plus proche et s'en aida pour se redresser, les pieds glissant dans le sang qui jonchait le sol.  
Une vision d'horreur s'offrait à lui. Des entrailles gisaient çà et là, menant dans un chemin macabre jusqu'au corps d'une femme brune posée dans une position improbable contre le mur.

**Le nain ne put s'empêcher de courir dehors, la nausée le prenant violemment…**

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)_

_Étant en vacances je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine donc au mieux je posterais lundi 26. _

_Mais que cela ne vous empeche pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)_


	9. Déclic

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication mais j'ai des vacances très chargées, du coup je n'ai pas pu écrire comme je le souhaitais. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que ce chapitre à venir vous plaira._

_Je tiens à signaler que dans un passage en particulier, toute ressemblance avec des __événements_ existants ou ayant existé _ne serait_ **pas **une _coïncidence_ fortuite… :D  


* * *

_Avant toute chose, voici un petit résumé, pour celles et ceux qui auraient un peu oublié l'histoire pendant ces vacances ensoleillées._

_Emma à offert à Régina une broche qu'elle a trouvé sur un stand lors de la fête du Souvenir._  
_Depuis qu'elle porte cette broche, Régina a vu son comportement changer, et ses anciens démons reprendre le dessus._  
_Après avoir tué sa secrétaire, la brune s'est évaporée lors d'un repas en famille._  
_Le lendemain, le corps de Ruby est retrouvé par Leroy._

* * *

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Emma fut la première arrivée sur les lieux. Quand David arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Leroy avait eu le temps de la briefer sur ce qu'il avait découvert et le prince trouva sa fille assise par terre contre le mur du restaurant, les yeux rouges et les joues trempées de larme. Le nain était à ses côtés, le regard dans le vide.

Le prince s'approcha doucement du shérif, s'agenouillant près d'elle.

_- Emma ? Tu tiens le coup ?_

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que son père était à ses côtés, la blonde lui sauta dans les bras et se remit à sangloter.

_- Elle est morte papa. Morte !  
_

David caressas doucement les cheveux de sa fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi. Il ne réalisait pas encore complétement que c'était de Ruby dont il parlait.

_- C'est horrible.. je n'ai jamais vu un tel massacre. Elle ne méritait pas ça, mon dieu elle ne méritait pas ça._

Emma tremblait de tout son corps, sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile._  
_Comprenant qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse, le prince la pris dans ses bras tel une petite fille et l'emmena à l'écart._  
_Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Leroy, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis son arrivée.

_- Hey, ça va ? Tu devrais peut-être rentrer ?_

Le nain secoua la tête_ – Non, je reste. Je.. je ne peux pas la laisser, pas comme ça._

David acquiesça, tapotant l'épaule de son ami et s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètres pour déposer Emma contre un arbre.  
Les heures passèrent, le corps de Ruby fut emmené à la morgue par l'équipe médico-légale et le docteur Whale était resté sur place, ainsi que le docteur Hooper afin d'aider les nombreuses personnes qui avaient accourues sitôt que la nouvelle avait commencé à s'ébruiter.  
Emma était toujours prostrée sous l'arbre auprès duquel David l'avait déposé. Sa mère était à ses cotés, caressant doucement la main de sa fille depuis de longues minutes.  
L'annonce du décès de sa meilleure amie l'avait anéantie, mais elle devait se montrer forte pour sa fille. Elle avait perdue tellement d'ami au cours de sa vie qu'elle avait appris à prendre du recul dans ces moments de douleur.  
Snow savait qu'elle craquerait, mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui la tenait en soucis était de savoir comment elle allait annoncer à sa petite fille que sa marraine était morte.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée brusquement par un sursaut d'Emma.

- _Régina ! je n'ai pas appelé Régina pour la prévenir._

La blonde se leva subitement, fouillant dans sa poche pour prendre son téléphone.

- _Nous l'avons déjà appelé_ - lui dit calmement sa mère, posant sa main sur le téléphone de sa fille.

Devant le regard étonné d'Emma, elle ajouta :

- _Elle n'a pas répondue, nous lui avons laissé un message, lui demandant de nous rappeler_ - dit t-elle en caressant le bras d'Emma. - _Je suis passée chez vous mais elle n'y était pas. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle ai le message._

Emma était soulagée de savoir que Régina était prévenue, mais elle se demandait où pouvait bien être sa compagne à cette heure matinale.  
Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion quelques secondes plus tard par Régina elle-même.

_- Emma !_

La brune se jeta sur sa fiancée, la serrant fortement contre elle.

- _Ho Emma je suis tellement désolée_ - lui dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. - _Je suis venue dès que j'ai eu le message de Snow._

D'un regard elle fit comprendre à sa belle fille qu'elle la remerciait, et qu'elles avaient besoin de se retrouver seule.  
Snow acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna doucement.

- _Ma chérie, je suis... je.. je ne sais même pas quoi dire_ - dit la brune d'une voix chancelante. - J_e n'ai pas de mot pour décrire cette horreur._

Emma plongea son visage dans le cou de sa fiancée et laissa éclater ses sanglots.  
Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant qu'Emma ne se ressaisisse. Elle devait se montrer forte pour son amie qui avait été assassinée cette nuit.  
D'un geste de la main elle essuya les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues, embrassa Régina sur le front et se recula doucement.

_- Je dois aller enquêter, je vais retrouver le salopard qui à fait ça._

Régina acquiesça mais alors que sa compagne s'éloignait doucement, elle la retint par le bras.

_- Je.. je veux voir._

Emma voulu lui répondre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit la scène d'horreur, qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le choc.. puis elle se remémora qu'elle avait en face d'elle la femme la plus forte qu'elle ait jamais connue. Elle avait été témoin, et parfois même actrice, de plus d'horreur qu'Emma n'en verra jamais dans sa vie, elle pourrait supporter ça. Et surtout elle avait le droit de connaitre les circonstances de la mort de leur amie.

Le shérif prit la brune par la main, et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte du restaurant. Le corps de Ruby avait été emmené mais les traces du massacre, le sang et les restes de corps étaient encore présent.  
La violence et l'horreur du meurtre était perceptible, même sans cadavre pour témoigner.

Régina respirait fortement, analysant chaque détail de la scène se présentant devant ses yeux. Chaque petit coin de la pièce, chaque tache de sang était enregistré dans son esprit.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, tout cela lui semblait si.. familier ?  
Soudain, un flash lui apparu. Elle vit une femme brune être propulsée au travers de la pièce, et venir se cogner contre le mur.  
Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, et un deuxième battement vint se superposer à celui qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Cette sensation lui était maintenant familière et elle reconnu de suite la provenance de ce bruit si particulier.  
Son esprit fit apparaitre une nouvelle image, cette fois-ci elle distinguait parfaitement le visage de Ruby, à la fois surpris et meurtrit de se voir ainsi maltraitée par une de ces plus proches amies.  
Elle vit un bras se tendre devant elle, et en voyant la bague de fiançailles à son annulaire, elle compris que c'était sa main qu'elle vit brièvement apparaitre, avant de la voir s'enfoncer dans le ventre de la brune qui plongea son regard plein de terreur et d'incompréhension dans le sien.  
Elle se vit retirer sa main du corps meurtri de la jeune serveuse, puis contempla ses doigts rouges vifs.

Emma regardait sa compagne sans comprendre ce qui se passait. La brune tournait sa main dans tout les sens, contemplant quelque chose d'imaginaire, mais qui avait l'air de lui plaire car elle affichait un sourire satisfait mais surtout étrangement sadique.

La blonde s'approcha, posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

_- Régina ? ma chérie ça va ? tu as l'air de.._

Le maire tourna alors la tête en direction de sa fiancée qui recula vivement.

_- Tout vas très bien très chère !_

Emma cria de stupeur, les yeux de Régina étaient violet et un sourire malfaisant trônait sur ses lèvres.  
Soudain la brune s'écroula au sol.

* * *

- _Comment va-t-elle ?_ - Emma bondit de sa chaise en voyant arriver le Dr Whale.

Le médecin leva les mains pour rassurer le shérif et son adjoint qui patientaient depuis une heure maintenant.

- _Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. L'évanouissement est lié au choc combiné de l'annonce de la mort de Ruby et de la vue du sang sur la scène de crime. Vous n'auriez pas du l'emmener sur les lieux_ - dit il calmement.

- _Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ça, mais c'est elle qui a insisté_ - répondit Emma en secouant la tête, en colère contre elle-même.

David serra sa fille contre elle.

- _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ma chérie, elle est forte, tu ne pouvais pas te douter qu'elle ferait un malaise._

- _Oui elle est forte_ - ajouta le Dr Whale - _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui ai donné un calmant pour qu'elle dorme quelques heures, ça lui fera du bien. Passez la chercher en fin de journée, elle ira beaucoup mieux_ - termina t-il en souriant.

Emma lui sourit à son tour.

- _Merci Docteur.. merci beaucoup. Je vais aller la voir quelques minutes et.._

David lui coupa la parole en lui caressant la joue.

- _Prends ton temps. Je vais aller chercher Leroy et nous essayerons de reconstituer l'emploi du temps de Ruby pour savoir ce qu'elle a fait dans la journée d'hier. Reste un peu avec Régina, vous en avez besoin toutes les deux._

Emma ne répondit que par un simple sourire, qui voulait dire beaucoup plus que des mots. D'un signe de tête elle acquiesça puis laissa le Dr Whale et son père dans la salle d'attente, rejoignant Régina dans sa chambre.

La brune était plongée dans un profond sommeil, un fin sourire illuminant son visage.  
Emma pris place à ses cotés, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Elle lui prit la main et lui caressa doucement le front.

- _Tu m'as fait peur toi tu sais_ - dit elle en ramenant en arrière une mèche de cheveux qui cachait les paupières de sa belle.

- _Et pas seulement avec ce malaise_ - ajouta t-elle en se crispant légèrement. - _J'ai vu tes yeux Gina.. j'ai peur tu sais, je n'ai pas vu ce regard depuis que l'on a quitté Neverland.._

Le shérif posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Régina, et ferma les yeux quelques minutes, se laissant bercer par la respiration de sa compagne, lente et régulière.  
Parfois elle avait l'impression d'entendre deux battements de cœur, mais elle mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress.

Emma resta au chevet de sa fiancée pendant deux heures, puis, toujours plongée dans ses craintes, elle décida d'aller voir une personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Elle embrassa tendrement la belle brune, lui caressa la joue et lui promis de venir la chercher en fin de journée.

* * *

- _Papa ? je suis parti de l'hôpital, je voulais te prévenir que je ne vous rejoindrai pas tout de suite, j'ai quelqu'un à voir juste avant. Rappelle moi quand tu as mon message s'il te plait, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de maman._

Emma rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et frappa à la porte du cabinet. Elle attendit une bonne minute avant que le Dr Hooper ne lui ouvre.  
Il se tenait devant elle, l'air grave, les larmes aux yeux, se frottant doucement l'œil droit.  
Gênée, Emma lui fit signe de la main pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

_- Ho.. je.. je repasserais plus tard, je ne voulait pas.. .._

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Hooper était un ami de Ruby mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver en larme chez lui. Elle se sentait terriblement bête à l'idée de ne pas avoir songé que les amis de la brune étaient en deuil et que Archie ne serait pas forcément d'humeur à discuter.

_- Quoi ? hon non, non restez Emma, restez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez _– répondit-il en essuyant la larme qui coulait au coin de l'œil.

Devant l'air interrogateur de la blonde, il l'invita à entrer.

- _J'étais en train de me brosser les dents quand vous avez sonné. Le bruit m'a surpris et j'ai sursauté, je me suis mis du dentifrice dans l'œil_ – dit en en se grattant la paupière.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

_- C'est frais mais ça pique_ – ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. - _Installez-vous,_ je reviens de suite.

Emma le regarda disparaître derrière la porte qui donnait certainement sur la partie privée de son cabinet.  
S'installant sur le divan, elle aperçut le parapluie d'Hooper, posé dans un porte parapluie en forme de cricket. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait lui avoir valu cette fascination pour ces bestioles, avant d'apprendre qu'il était en fait le fameux Jimminy Cricket.  
Par contre cette histoire de parapluie l'intriguait toujours. Amusée elle se mit à imaginer ce que pouvais faire le docteur avec cet ustensile une fois ses patients hypnotisés, à sa merci...

Emma pouffait de rire toute seule, perdue dans ses pensées quand le docteur réapparu dans la pièce.

- _Désolé pour l'attente._

Il tendit une tasse de café à Emma et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- _Comment allez vous Emma ? vous tenez le choc ?_

La blonde baissa les yeux, bue une gorgée de café chaud et lui répondit en tentant de sourire.

- _Disons que pour l'instant ça va_ - dit elle en secouant les épaules. - _Le choc est passé et je fais mon possible pour penser à l'enquête et non pas directement à Ruby. Mais je pense que la soirée sera dure une fois à la maison.  
_

Le Dr Hooper acquiesça, posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

- _Je comprend, c'est le cas pour moi aussi. La nouvelle m'a... anéantie ce matin. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai pris quelques cachets pour me calmer un petit peu car sinon je serais probablement en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Le fait d'avoir pu aider les gens m'as fait beaucoup de bien._

Emma sourit doucement, dans un sens ça la rassurait de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à essayer d'oublier les horreurs de la matinée pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

- _Archie, je ne suis pas ici pour Ruby_ - dit elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café. - _Je souhaiterais vous parler de Régina._

- _Régina ? ho oui.. bien sur.. mais au fait comment va t-elle ?_

- _Mieux. Elle est à l'hôpital pour la journée, elle se repose._

- _C'est bien_ - répondit le Docteur en souriant - _Elle en a besoin._

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et déposa sa tasse sur la table. Elle se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- _Archie je suis venu vous voir car vous avez énormément aidé Régina à l'époque où elle voulait couper tout contact avec la magie._

Le Dr Hooper secoua doucement la tête.

- _Avant l'arrivée de sa mère à Storybrook oui effectivement. J'ai tenté de l'aider mais nous n'avons réellement réussi qu'à partir du moment où la menace de Peter Pan a été éradiquée. Il y a un soucis ?_

Emma ne savait quoi répondre.

- _Un soucis.. oui et non. Disons que.. je la trouve étrange ces derniers jours et j'ai l'impression que ce changement de comportement est lié à la magie._

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

Archie s'était penché en avant, les sourcils froncés. Cette révélation le surpris au plus haut point.

- _Depuis quelques jours, elle a changé de façon de faire, de parler, de vivre.. j'ai l'impression de me retrouver aux cotés de la Régina d'il y a presque dix ans._  
_Au cours du diné d'hier elle s'est volatilisée sur un coup de colère, alors qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie depuis des années. Et ce matin.. elle.._

Le Docteur Hooper plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma, sans dire un mot. Il ne voulait pas la couper dans son récit, mais elle comprit qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- _Ce matin, avant de s'évanouir, ses yeux étaient violets._

Archie se recula vivement dans son fauteuil, fortement troublé par cette révélation.

- _Les yeux violets ?_ - il posa ses lunettes et se massa les paupières - _Emma quand les yeux prennent la couleur de la magie, c'est qu'un sort très intense est sur le point d'être lancé, qu'un effort violent est demandé..._  
_Chaque fois que j'ai vu le regard de Régina prendre cette couleur, cela ne présageait rien de bon._

Le visage d'Emma devint presque livide. Elle savait que cela n'était pas une bonne chose mais qu'Archie soit aussi catégorique sur le sujet la surpris énormément.

- _Depuis quand est-ce que vous avez remarqué ces changements de comportement ?_

- _Et bien tout à commencé il y a quelques jours en fait.._

Emma se lança dans le récit détaillé des jours précédents, depuis le jour de la fête du Souvenir, jusqu'à la nuit précédente où elle avait retrouvé sa compagne dormant tranquillement dans leur lit, alors qu'elle la cherchait partout en ville.

Archie ne disait rien, plongé dans ses pensées, se mordillant doucement le bout des doigts. Tout comme celui d'Emma, son cerveau tournait à deux cents à l'heure, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- _Je ne vois rien qui pourrait expliquer concrètement ces changements.. à part peut-être la cérémonie du Souvenir qui aurait pu faire remonter des choses douloureuses pour elle ?_

- _Je ne sais pas_ - répondit la blonde un peu déçue - _Je.. je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit lié à ça. En fait elle à commencé à changer la nuit où l'on a.._

Emma se stoppa, relevant le buste, les yeux bougeant rapidement de droite à gauche.

- _La nuit ou vous avez ?_

- _La nuit juste après que je lui ai offert cette broche !_

Emma se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant le Dr Hooper sans voix.

- _Merci Archie, merci beaucoup ! vous êtes génial !_

La blonde disparue du cabinet sans que le psychanalyste ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait apparemment aidé, mais sans comprendre comment. Haussant les épaules, il se leva, mis son chapeau et décida d'aller promener Pongo.

* * *

_- Le palais de Jasmine.. c'est ici !_

Emma se gara dans la rue juste devant la boutique.  
D'un geste rapide elle sorti de la voiture et entra dans le magasin, claquant la porte.

Au milieu d'un tas de carton, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était assis, contemplant une photo qui lui rappelait apparemment de bon souvenirs, au vu du sourire figé sur son visage.

- _Bonjour, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je vous ais acheté une broche l'autre jour sur.._

L'homme se leva, posant délicatement la photo sur un carton et son sourire se transforma, de joyeux il devint presque maléfique.

-**_ Mademoiselle Swan, je vous attendais. Comment vas Régina ?_**

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui._  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, la suite arrivera vite car le chapitre 10 est déjà écrit, je ne vous ferais pas attendre trop longtemps cette fois :)_


	10. Jafar

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_  
_Comment allez vous en ce début de semaine ?_

_Comme toujours, merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ou d'avoir envoyé un MP, ça me motive encore plus pour l'écriture du chapitre suivant. D'ailleurs l'histoire à passé la barre des 100 reviews, moi qui pensais au départ que je n'irais pas plus loin que la dizaine, j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Merci, merci, merci :)  
_

_Avant de vous poster la suite, je vais répondre à deux questions :_

_- Bien entendu l'anecdote réelle était le coup du dentifrice dans l'œil. Je ne dirais pas à qui c'est arrivé mais sachez juste que c'est l'une des personnes qui review toujours et qu'elle est gentiment allumée du cerveau ^^. Si avec ça vous ne trouvez pas.. :D_

_- Oui la fic touche à sa fin. Aujourd'hui vous allez connaitre les raisons qui ont poussé le "méchant" à rendre Régina aussi agressive, et il restera au final 3 chapitres.._

_Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, ça m'aide beaucoup pour écrire les chapitres suivant._

_Aller, assez discuté, je vous laisse lire tranquillement._

_A bientôt :)_

* * *

- _Comment savez vous qui.._

- _Ho tout le monde connait le Shérif Swan et madame le maire Régina Mills_ - répondit l'homme en levant la main.

Emma fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement.

- _Moui.. écoutez je dois vous parler, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser monsieur .. ?_

- _Ben Yahya.. Jafar Ben Yahya._

- _Ok enchantée Jaf... attendez, Jafar comme dans l'histoire d'Aladdin ?_

Emma se frappa le front mentalement. Bien entendu, comment avait-elle pu ne pas faire le lien auparavant ? le Palais de Jasmine, un homme oriental avec une barbiche..

L'homme perdit son sourire et recula de quelques pas, tournant le dos au Sherif.

- _Aladdin.. si vous êtes venues pour m'insulter, vous pouvez repartir tout de suite mademoiselle Swan._

- _Non, en fait je suis venue pour vous demander pourquoi.._

Emma n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, l'homme l'interrompant brutalement._  
_

- _Pourquoi Régina Mills est mal au point ? pourquoi son comportement change de jours en jours ?_

Emma était estomaquée. Elle avait des doutes et des questions en suspends mais cet aveu lui coupa le souffle.

Jafar s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge qui trônait au centre de la pièce, au milieu de dizaines de cartons. D'un geste du menton il désigna le fauteuil voisin.

- _Asseyez vous, je vous en pris._

- _Non merci. Écoutez_ - ajouta Emma sur la défensive - _je ne suis pas venue pour boire le thé, j'ai des questions à vous poser et.._

- _Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous offrir quoi que ce soit à boire_ - la coupa l'homme assis devant elle.- _Asseyez vous, ou partez, la porte est grande ouverte._

Le shérif allait répliquer mais elle se retint, l'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir transiger, il valait mieux qu'elle se plie à sa demande si elle voulait obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du marchand, ce qui lui arracha un grand sourire.

- _Bien.. alors shérif, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?_

_- Je voulais savoir si.._

- _Suis-je bête, vous souhaitez savoir si j'ai un lien quelconque avec le changement d'humeur de votre compagne_ - dit-il malicieusement en se lissant la barbe.

Le fait de ne pas pouvoir finir ses phrases commençait sérieusement à énerver Emma. Comment cet homme si gentil qui lui avait vendu la broche lors de la fête pouvait en réalité être aussi odieux ?

- _Hé bien oui, tout est de ma faute, j'en ai bien peur_ - ajouta t-il en écartant les bras, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.- _et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est que le début d'une longue descente aux enfers._

Emma se leva précipitamment, posant la main sur le holster de son révolver.

_- Tut... tut... tut _

Jafar secouait son doigt en signe de négation.

_- Asseyez vous mademoiselle Swan.. _

Le shérif se crispa et détacha le bouton du holster.

- _J'ai dit... **asseyez vous !**_

Emma se retrouva plaquée contre le fauteuil, les bras le long du corps, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Jafar la regardait dans les yeux, un éclair de colère passant rapidement dans son regard.

-_ Quelle manque de bonnes manières shérif. On ne vous a jamais appris à bien vous tenir dans une boutique jeune femme ?_

- _Relâchez moi et je vais vous montrer ce qu'on m'as appris, espèce de sale petit .._

- _Mademoiselle Swan, restez polie ou je vous arrache la langue !  
_

Emma regarda l'homme dans les yeux. Elle comprit qu'il ne blaguait pas quand elle senti sa langue se comprimer dans sa bouche lorsque Jafar pencha la tête sur le coté.  
Elle respira fortement et laissa la tension redescendre d'un cran. Au bout de quelques secondes elle sentit la pression sur elle se relâcher, elle était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

Prudemment elle se pencha doucement et demanda

_- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? pourquoi la rendre malade comme ça ?_

_- Ho je ne veux pas la rendre malade, pas du tout._

Jafar s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, lissant sa barbe délicatement.

- _Je veux qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était. Je veux la faire souffrir, à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.. et bien entendu je veux la détruire.. ou plutôt vous voir la détruire._

Emma n'avait qu'une envie, lui effacer son sourire narquois à grand coup de bottes dans les gencives mais elle savait que si elle esquissait le moindre mouvement, elle se retrouverai de nouveau bloquée contre le fauteuil.  
Incrédule elle secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Mais pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elle enfin ?_

La voix de Jafar changea, devenant beaucoup plus rauque.

_- Ce que j'ai contre elle ? voyons ma jeune amie, cette femme à détruit ma vie, je me dois de lui rendre la pareille !_

Emma resta muette, à la fois choquée par cette révélation, et énervée de ne pas pouvoir agir.

_- Qu'est-ce que.. qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu vous faire pour que vous lui en vouliez à ce point ?_

- _Ho ? rien de bien spécial, elle a juste tué mon meilleur ami, placé l'homme qui a tué ma femme sur le trône du Royaume et m'a emprisonné de longues années .. rien de bien méchant -_ répondit Jafar, un sourire en coin.

-_ Je.. je ne comprends pas. C'est vous le méchant dans l'histoire et..._

L'homme se pencha en avant, la colère montant dans sa voix.

- _Dans l'histoire ? mais que connaissez vous à l'histoire jeune écervelée ? ce que vous en avez lu dans vos torchons qui racontent les contes de fées du point de vue des vainqueurs ?_

Emma bafouillait.. c'est vrai qu'elle avait eu la preuve à de nombreuses reprises que le contenu des livres de contes était parfois nuancés et que les méchants étaient rarement ceux que l'on décrivait dans les histoires, Peter Pan en était la meilleure preuve.

- _Votre trainée de femme à fait une alliance avec un homme fourbe et diabolique, Aladdin_

En entendant ces mots le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour.

-_ Ne parlez pas de Régina comme ça espèce de.._

Sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, elle sentit sa bouche se fermer violemment, manquant de couper sa langue en deux.

- _J'appelle cette garce comme je le veux, petite sotte. Et croyez moi, ce terme est encore bien trop gentil pour elle._

L'homme se reposa dans le fond de son fauteuil.

- _Vous avez fait le déplacement pour venir me voir, la moindre des choses et que je vous explique mes motivations -_ dit-il en souriant.

Jafar posa ses mains sur ses genoux, et d'un clignement d'oeil fit apparaitre une tasse de thé fumant. Il en bue une longue gorgée puis commença son récit.

- _Je vous disais donc, que votre trainée de Reine est apparue dans ma vie alors que je vivais avec ma femme, Jasmine, dans le palais de son père, le sultan d'Agrabah. Contrairement à ce que raconte vos livres, je n'étais pas Vizir, mais un simple marchand qui avait rencontré l'amour très jeune._  
_Avec le temps le père de ma femme appris à m'accepter et nous vivions agréablement, sans rien demander à personne._  
_Puis un jour, un sombre prince d'une contrée voisine, le fameux Aladdin vint en visite au palais._  
_Nous avons fait sa connaissance lors d'une cérémonie officielle, autour d'un bon repas servit par le Sultan._  
_Cet homme me paraissait extrêmement gentil, et je ne me rendis pas compte que lors de ce repas il était tombé sous le charme de mon épouse. Le temps passa et Aladdin devint rapidement un ami, venant nous rendre visite régulièrement, à chaque fois les bras remplis de cadeaux, principalement pour Jasmine._

L'homme stoppa son récit et haussa les épaules.

_- Aurais-je du me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ? bien entendu. Mais comme le disais souvent mon ami et associé Iago, j'ai toujours eu tendance à beaucoup trop faire confiance aux gens. Il me disais toujours que j'étais quelqu'un de bien trop gentil.  
_

Jafar plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma

- _Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce défaut là je l'ai corrigé_ - ajouta t-il en souriant.

La blonde eu subitement la chair de poule. Cet homme la rendait mal à l'aise.

- _Bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'un jour, un homme très bizarre apparu en ville, accompagné d'une jeune femme brune. Ils virent se présenter comme un magicien et son apprentie, une reine d'un royaume que je ne connaissait pas._  
_J'appris rapidement qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde, à la recherche d'un moyen pour redonner la vie à un être disparu_.

-_ La jeune fille était magnifique_ - il fit un clin d'œil à Emma - _et j'avoue que si je n'avais pas été marié à la femme la plus belle du monde, j'aurais volontiers passé quelques moments en tête à tête avec elle._

Emma se retint de vomir à la pensée de voir ce vieux fou poser ses mains sur Régina.

- _Malheureusement ni le Sultan, ni Jasmine, ni moi, ni même personne d'autre au palais n'avait le moyen de redonner la vie à une personne disparue._  
_Alors votre garce de femme et son maitre partirent à la recherche de sorciers, plus loin dans la contrée._

- _Aladdin eu vent de cette demande bien particulière, et conclu un marché avec le magicien fou, qui, je l'appris bien plus tard, se faisait appeler le Ténébreux._  
_Le prince avait des notions de magie et surtout une lampe, dans laquelle trônait un génie, qu'il avait volé bien des années plus tôt à un jeune garçon qui avait trouvé cet artefact magique dans le désert, non sans avoir pris la peine de l'égorger afin qu'il n'aille parler de ça à personne._

- _Le génie de la lampe ? Sidney ?_

- _Non mademoiselle Swan, l'homme que vous appelez Sidney Glass est bien un génie, mais ce n'est pas celui d'Aladdin. Son pouvoir était bien inférieur à celui qui accompagnait le prince dans tout ses déplacements._  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, Aladdin accepta d'offrir sa lampe à votre reine des gourdes, en échange du palais du Sultan et de la main de sa fille._  
_Ils complotèrent alors un plan, qu'ils mirent en application le jour de la fête du Royaume._  
_Lors de la cérémonie, le ténébreux et votre reine entrèrent dans le palais et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Sultan pour mettre fin à sa vie._  
_Mon ami Iago les aperçus en train de roder autours des appartement du Sultan et voulu leur demander de partir. Votre trainée de femme lui a alors arraché le cœur, sous les rires diaboliques de son mentor._

Emma frissonna.. c'était bien là la technique de Régina et de Rumple. Elle secoua la tête doucement, tentant de réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait pouvoir sortir d'ici et surtout comment elle pourrait neutraliser le fou à barbiche qui s'était transformé en père castor.

- _Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aladdin pour prendre le contrôle du palais, aidé des deux magiciens et de son génie. Il tua le Sultan et extermina toute sa garde rapprochée, ainsi que toute personne lui étant fidèle._  
_Puis il voulu épouser Jasmine mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais rien pour lui._  
_Dans un premier temps il décida de me tuer, pour la faire changer d'avis, mais je l'ai blessé au bras lors de notre affrontement. Vexé et hors de lui, il voulu me trancher la tête quand la reine Régina lui suggéra une torture bien pire que la mort. Sur ses conseils, il essaya d'arracher le cœur de Jasmine, sous mes yeux. Mais sa magie n'étant aussi forte que celle du Ténébreux et de son apprentie, il ne réussi pas à faire en sorte que le cœur se transforme en cristal.. il ressortit un cœur sanguinolent et encore battant, de la poitrine de ma femme, qui mourus quelques secondes plus tard._  
_Fou de rage, je promis alors de le tuer lui, et cette reine maléfique qui lui avait suggéré l'idée._

Emma se sentait triste pour cet homme, même si elle réfléchissait toujours à un moyen de lui mettre une balle en pleine tête sans qu'il ne puisse la bloquer une nouvelle fois.

- _Plus tard le ténébreux reparti avec son apprentie, s'étant rendus compte que la magie de la lampe ne permettait pas de faire revenir un mort à la vie._  
_Aladdin dirigea le royaume tel un tyran, affamant et massacrant la population au fur et à mesure de son règne._  
_J'ai croupi plus de dix ans en prison, le Sultan ne voulant pas me tuer afin que je souffre le plus longtemps possible._  
_Après des années de mise au point d'un plan, j'ai réussi à m'évader et j'ai arraché le cœur d'Aladdin de mes propres mains, avec un bonheur incommensurable !_

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner une nouvelle fois devant le sourire sadique et l'étincelle maléfique dans les yeux de Jafar à la mention de cette horrible mort._  
_

- _Puis, une fois cette partie de ma vengeance accomplie, j'ai parcouru chaque ville, chaque région, chaque contrée de mon monde pour apprendre la magie, la magie noire, la seule qui me permettrait d'accomplir ma vengeance._  
_J'ai mis plus de 25 ans à arriver à mes fins, à mettre au point le sortilège ultime qui me permettrait de faire souffrir la reine Régina autant que j'avais pu souffrir._

L'homme se pencha en avant, souriant de toute ses dents pourries, déclenchant un haut le cœur à Emma.

- _Et ce moment est arrivé très chère._

- _Mais.. pourquoi maintenant ? et comment avez vous.._

- _Pourquoi maintenant ? tout simplement parce que je souhaitait que la reine ressente la plus grande souffrance possible. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que d'attendre qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, avec enfant, femme, famille ? si je l'avais tué pendant la malédiction de Storybrooke, elle n'aurait pas eu grand chose à perdre.._

Emma commença à paniquer, tentant vainement de respirer et de réfléchir à un plan.

- _Hé bien vous n'y arriverez pas ! j'ai tout découvert et dès ce soir j'en parlerais avec elle, avec Rumplestilskin et nous vous arrêterons._

Jafar éclata de rire, un rire franc et maléfique qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme.

- _Ma chère, n'avez vous pas compris que tout est déjà enclenché ? la Régina que vous connaissez n'existe plus. Son coté maléfique prends le dessus petit à petit et bientôt vous n'aurez d'autre moyen que de la tuer, avant que ce ne soit elle qui ne vous tue._

- _Vous vous trompez. Régina à découvert qu'elle pouvait aimer et surtout qu'elle était aimée de tous. Elle ne cédera pas à vos.._

Jafar plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma, et ce qu'elle aimait appeler son super pouvoir lui confirma que l'homme ne mentait pas.

- _Mais elle a déjà cédée voyons.. elle a déjà tué sa jeune secrétaire et réduit en charpie votre amie cette nuit. Et je vous le redis, cela ne fait que commencer._

Emma eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Ruby ? c'était Régina qui avait massacré Ruby ? elle fut prise de tremblement et ne pu s'empêcher de vomir par dessus l'accoudoir du fauteuil.  
Elle s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main et se leva, dégainant son revolver pour le pointer sur le magicien fou.

- _C'est la broche c'est ça ? c'est avec la broche que vous l'avez ensorcelée ?_

Sa main tremblait, elle risquait à tout moment d'appuyer sur la détente.

- _C'est bien ça ma chère. La broche que vous lui avez offerte pour lui prouver votre amour._

Cette déclaration transperça le cœur de la blonde. C'est elle qui avait mené Régina à sa perte..

- _Je vais la détruire. D'abord je vais vous tuer, et ensuite je vais la détruire !_

- _Voyons ma chère amie, me croyez vous assez sot pour faire en sorte que le maléfice reste gentiment cloitré dans la broche ? à partir du moment ou elle l'a épinglé à sa veste, s'en était fini pour elle._  
_La broche servait de catalyseur, pour l'encourager lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore totalement sous l'emprise de la folie, mais maintenant elle ne sert plus à rien, si ce n'est vous rappelez votre rôle dans la descente aux enfers que vas vivre votre femme._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Emma, ses tremblement étaient de plus en plus fort, elle avait du mal à tenir son arme.

- _Co... comment... comm...- _balbutia t-elle, sans arriver à formuler sa phrase.

- _Comment l'arrêter ? c'est simple, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, la tuer !_

Le shérif tomba à genoux, sanglotant.

- _Non c'est impossible, vous.. vous mentez c'est.._

- _Mon amie, j'ai parcourue le monde pour mettre au point ma vengeance. J'ai patienté des dizaines d'années, j'ai découvert des secrets qui étaient enfouies depuis des millénaires.. vous imaginez bien que j'ai tout prévu pour que rien ne puisse changer les choses.._

Emma n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose... mais quoi ? la douleur au fond d'elle était telle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on avait placé son cœur dans un étau.  
Sans prévenir, elle pointa son arme sur Jafar et lui tira une balle en pleine tête.

L'homme ne bougea pas, la balle se désintégrant à quelques centimètre de son front.

- _Ha oui, j'ai oublié de préciser deux choses _- dit-il en riant. - _La première est que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Le seul moyen serait de me prendre totalement par surprise, chose totalement impossible._  
_La deuxième est que je vais quitter ce monde dans les minutes qui viennent. Je vous laisse tranquillement savourer la déchéance de votre compagne, en esperant qu'elle puisse massacrer un maximum de monde avant que vous ne décidiez de la tuer._

Jafar passa à coté d'Emma, qui restait prostrée à genou sur le sol, son arme pendante dans sa main.

Voyant la dague dans la botte du Shérif, Jafar se pencha doucement vers elle, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille de la blonde en pleurs.

- _Ho et une dernière chose.. le seule moyen de la tuer est de lui enfoncer une arme blanche dans le cœur. Ni vos armes à feu, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ne pourront lui ôter la vie._  
_Épée, dague, couteau.. je vous laisse choisir. _

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Emma et disparu dans un nuage de fumée indigo.

Emma sanglotait, son corps parcouru de spasmes, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**_- Gina... Gina... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_**


	11. Adieu

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Comme toujours, avant de toute chose je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur._  
_J'espère que le chapitre sur les révélations concernant le méchant de l'histoire ne vous a pas déçu, et qu'il correspondait à ce que vous attendiez :)_

_Je vous poste aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_  
_Ho attention, il y a une léger passage un peu chaud, ne soyez pas surpris(es) !_

_Bonne lecture, à bientôt :)_

* * *

Emma resta de longues minutes assise sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Les paroles de l'homme résonnait encore dans sa tête, son regard plein de haine, ses mots dur et froids la faisait frisonner. Mais plus que tout, le fait de penser au sort de sa compagne lui serrait le cœur.  
Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, Régina était tout pour elle. Elles avaient enfin leur vie heureuse, leur famille, elles partageaient tout, leurs joies comme leurs peines, et Emma ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle.  
Quand ses sanglots s'espacèrent enfin, Emma se frappa mentalement. Elle leva les yeux et les posa sur le capharnaüm qui remplissait la pièce.  
Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, elle se leva et rangea son arme, puis commença à fouiller parmi les divers cartons, cartes et documents qui s'entassaient sur les étagères.

_- Au boulot Swan, t'es pas ici pour pleurer !_

Pendant plus d'une heure, le shérif retourna la pièce de fond en comble, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant lui indiquer l'endroit ou Jafar avait pu disparaitre. Mais elle ne trouva rien, strictement rien.  
Ni indications sur le marchand, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui fournir la moindre aide par rapport au sortilège de Régina.

Soudain un flash lui frappa l'esprit.

_- Mais que tu es nouille ma pauvre fille !_

Emma sorti son téléphone de sa poche et tapota vivement l'écran jusqu'à arriver au nom du contact qu'elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir appelé avant.

Le téléphone sonna de nombreuses fois, plus les secondes passaient et plus Emma sentait son cœur s'emballer.

_- Allo ? Emma c'est toi ?_

_- Belle ? dieu merci j'ai cru que tu ne décrocherais jamais ! Belle j'ai besoin de parler à Rumple s'il te plait c'est urgent._

_- Rumple ? il est à Boston pour affaire, il est parti ce matin._

_- Merde !_ - Emma se retint de jeter le téléphone.

_- Écoute Belle il faut que je lui parles au plus vite, où est-ce que je peux le joindre ?_

_- Je suis désolée Emma mais tu sais que Rumple est réfractaire aux technologies de ce monde. Il n'a pas de portable, je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de lui avant tard dans la nuit, quand il sera à l'hôtel._

Emma jura une fois de plus, tapant du poing contre un globe en bois posé sur l'étagère devant elle.

- _Belle, dis lui de m'appeler dès que possible tu entends ? dis le lui !_

- _Je te le promet Emma, je lui demande de te recontacter dès que j'ai de ses nouvelles. Emma, est-ce que je peux faire ..._

La blonde raccrocha, folle de rage. Non pas contre Belle ou contre Rumpelstilskin mais contre elle. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à aller consulter le vieux magicien.

Emma rechercha un autre de ses contacts, esperant que lui puisse l'aider. Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur la touche verte pour appeler son père, elle s'arrêta.  
Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ce qui se passait ? mais surtout comment allait-il réagir ? que faire s'il voulait arrêter Régina, ou même pire, la tuer sur le champ ?  
Baissant la main, Emma secoua la tête. Non son père ne ferait pas le moindre mal à Régina, elle le savait pertinemment. Mais la seule personne à qui elle désirait parler à l'heure actuelle, c'était sa fiancée...

Le shérif sauta dans sa voiture de fonction et se rendit à l'hôpital, tournant et retournant dans sa tête la phrase qu'elle allait dire à Régina. Comment lui dire ce qu'elle avait appris, comment lui faire admettre ce qui s'était passé..  
Au pas de course elle arpentait les couloirs, bousculant patients et médecins, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
D'un geste brusque elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa compagne, qu'elle fût surprise de trouver assise sur le lit, fixant la fenêtre d'un regard perdu dans le vague.

- _Emma ?_ - la brune sourit, une étincelles de bonheur dans les yeux.

- _Régina !_

La blonde se jeta dans les bras de sa compagne, l'embrassant amoureusement, puis vint blottir sa tête contre son cou, respirant le parfum envoutant de la brune.

- _Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?_ - demanda Emma en s'écartant doucement.

- _Mieux.. beaucoup mieux. Le docteur Whales est passé me voir il y a quelques minutes, il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé._

- _Tu.. ne te souviens pas ?_

Emma regarda sa compagne dans les yeux, légèrement surprise.

- _Hé bien.. non. A vrai dire je me rappelle être entré dans le restaurant avec toi puis.. plus rien..._

Les yeux plongés dans les deux iris couleur chocolat de sa compagne, Emma sut de suite que la belle brune lui mentait..

- _Tu ne te souviens.. vraiment de rien ?_ - demanda la blonde en caressant la main de Régina.

- _Non.. vraiment non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai craqué. Surement la fatigue_ - répondit-elle en souriant.

Emma soupira, et pris place sur le lit à coté de sa compagne.

- _Écoute.. lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le restaurant, tu as.. je ne sais pas comment dire, tu as remué la main, en souriant, comme si tu tenais quelque chose._

- _Ho ? je ...souriais tu dis ?_

- _Oui.. et ce n'était pas un sourire normal, c'était limite... sadique - _ajouta la blonde en faisant la grimace.

- _Je ne sais pas trop ce qui pouvais me faire sourire, c'est.. horrible._

Emma serra fortement la main de la brune._  
_

- _Régina ? je suis au courant..._

- _A propos de ?_

La voix d'Emma tremblait légèrement.

- _Je sais ce que tu as fait  
_

- _Emma, de quoi tu parles voyons ?_

- _Régina.. après ton malaise je suis allé voir la personne qui m'avait vendu ta broche._

- _Mais.. pourquoi pourquoi faire ? - _demanda Régina sur la défensive.

- _Depuis quelques temps tu as changée. Tu deviens agressive, évasive et j'avais l'impression que tu me cachais quelque chose_

- _Quoi ? mais enfin non voyons, tu te fais des idées ma chérie, je n'ai.._

- _Arrête. Je sais tout Régina. J'ai appris que le vendeur était une personne que tu connaissais. Un certain Jafar._

Régina devint subitement pale, sa main se mis à trembler.

- _Ja.. Jafar ? que fait-il ici ? c'est... c'est lui qui t'as vendu la broche ?_

- _Oui. Je suis retournée l'interroger aujourd'hui et.. il m'a tout raconté._

- _Il t'as... raconté ? - _demanda la brune, tremblante.

- _Oui.. tout ce qui te concerne. Comment tu es arrivée dans son monde avec Rumple, comment vous avez aidé Aladdin à prendre la tête du Royaume, à tuer la femme de Jafar.. tout les détails._

- _Ho ..._ - Régina baissa les yeux. - _Encore une période peut glorieuse.. que j'aurais souhaité que tu ne connaisse pas_.

- _Régina.. ce que tu as fait à cette époque, je m'en contrefiche.. et je t'avoue sincèrement que si tu avais tué cet ignoble bonhomme, cela nous aurais évité bien des soucis._

Régina haussa les sourcils, surprise de l'aveu de sa compagne.

- _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire._

- _Régina.. ta broche_ - Emma posa les doigts sur le bijou, et sentant une pulsation, les retira vivement, sentant la nausée monter - _cette broche contient un sortilège, qui a pour but de te faire redevenir l'Evil Queen._

Régina retira sa main de sous celle d'Emma et se leva, reculant de quelques pas.

- _Je sais tout Régina... je suis au courant pour la disparition d'Anastasia.. et la mort de Ruby._

La brune ne pu s'empêcher de rire en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

- _Ha oui ? et ça n'as pas l'air de te déranger spécialement on dirait.._

- _Régina.. tu as.. massacrée l'une de mes meilleures amies. Le seul fait de l'évoquer me donne envie de fondre en larme._

Emma s'approchait doucement de sa compagne.

- _Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'arrêter, je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui à fait ça.. c'est ce.. sortilège._

Régina baissa doucement les yeux, les posant sur sa bague de fiançailles, qu'elle fit tourner machinalement.

- _Emma... tu ne comprends pas.. j'ai l'impression d'être habitée par deux personnes à la fois. J'ai Régina, qui t'aime plus que tout au monde et qui aime sa vie actuelle, avec son travail, sa famille, ses amis.. et..._

- _L'Evil Queen, qui est de retour depuis que tu possèdes ce bijou maudit.- _ajouta la blonde en repoussant une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux de Régina.

- _Non Emma, c'est justement ce que je veux te faire comprendre. L'Evil Queen, c'est moi à part entière. On sait toutes les deux quelles horreurs j'ai commises en portant ce nom, et à quel point je les regrette, mais Régina et L'Evil Queen sont une seule et même personne._  
_Emma, cette.. ombre en moi, c'est bien pire que l'Evil Queen. Cette part de moi aime les ténèbres, aime faire le mal à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer._

- _Régina, ne dit pas ça. Cette part de noirceur ce n'est pas toi, c'est lié à cette cochonnerie de broche - _dit le shérif en tendant la main, arrachant le bijou de la chemise de Régina. - _Je vais la détruire, la mettre en miette et ainsi tout sera.._

_- Emma.._

Régina posa sa main sur la joue de sa compagne, la caressant doucement.

- _Cette broche, tu peux bien la détruire ou l'envoyer sur la lune, peut importe.. tu ne pourras pas faire disparaitre ce que j'ai en moi. Cela m'effraie autant que toi ma chérie mais j'aime cette... noirceur au fond de moi. J'aime sentir la peur dans le regard des gens.. j'aime prendre du plaisir à tuer._

Le shérif eu soudain l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de massue derrière la tête. Le maléfice avait déjà pris place dans le cœur de Régina bien plus profondément qu'elle ne le pensais.

-_ Emma.. prendre une vie c'est tellement bon.. regarde ce que j'ai ressentie en tuant Anastasia..._

Régina posa ses mains sur les tempes de la blonde, et se concentra pour envoyer dans l'esprit de sa compagne les images et les sentiments qui lui étaient apparues ce jour là.

Front contre front, les deux femmes se regardaient dans les yeux, puis les premiers flash apparurent dans l'esprit de la sauveuse.

Emma aperçu brièvement le bureau de Régina, puis l'excitation que celle-ci avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Anastasia, souhaitant profiter de la jeune femme.  
Elle sentait tout ses sens se mettre en éveil et sans savoir pourquoi, cette image lui procurais des frissons.

Le visage de Régina s'approchait de plus en plus, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

Au moment où la brune l'embrassa, le shérif eu un nouveau flash, montrant cette fois la mise à mort de la jeune secrétaire.  
Emma ressentie au fond d'elle le plaisir éprouvé par Régina à ce moment là, un plaisir intense, proche de l'orgasme.

La brune continuait d'envoyer ses pensées, ses souvenirs dans la tête d'Emma en un flot ininterrompu, et tout comme sa compagne, elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle à vitesse grand V.

Sous ses lèvres, Emma gémissait, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite et la chaleur de son bas ventre se faisant de plus en plus présente.

La blonde posa les mains sur les hanches de Régina et sans prévenir, mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

C'était le signal que la brune attendait. Sans plus attendre, elle plongea sa langue entre les lèvres d'Emma et les léchas doucement, comme pour en découvrir le goût. Puis elle rencontra la langue de la blonde et de concerts elles démarrèrent un ballet sensuel, les deux organes se caressant mutuellement, tournoyant dans un jeu sexuel qui échauffait grandement les sens des deux jeunes femmes.

Emma sentait sa culotte s'humidifier, signe qu'il lui fallait plus qu'un simple baiser. Elle glissa ses main sous la chemise de Régina et vint les poser contre ses seins, et collant son bassin contre celui de sa compagne, entama un vas et vient, frottant son bas ventre contre celui de la reine.

Ce geste fit disjoncter la brune qui, sans ménagement glissa sa main directement dans la culotte de la blonde. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le sexe lisse de sa compagne, la paume de la main caressant le clitoris déjà gonflé de la jeune femme.  
De ses doigts, Régina écarta les lèvres intimes de la blonde, qui s'ouvrirent instantanément, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans le bas ventre de la sauveuse.

_- Tu es trempée ma chérie !_

Pour seule réponse elle obtenue un gémissement de plaisir de la part d'Emma qui se laissait aller sous les doigts expert de sa fiancée.  
Régina replongea sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme et pendant qu'elle envoyait dans l'esprit d'Emma l'image du quasi orgasme qu'elle ressenti en tuant Ruby, elle enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité de la blonde.  
Emma ne pue retenir un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Régina pour éviter de crier dans la chambre d'hôpital. La brune en profita alors pour commencer un vas et vient rapide et profond dans le sexe de sa compagne, son pouce tourbillonnant en une ronde appuyée sur le clitoris turgescent.

Sentant la jouissance monter en elle, Emma se ressaisie, ne voulant pas être la seule à prendre du plaisir. Elle imita sa compagne en plongeant sa main dans la jupe de la maire, pensant devoir contourner l'obstacle d'une culotte en dentelle ou d'un string affriolant dont elle avait le secret.  
Mais sa main se posa directement sur les quelques poils qui ornaient le mont de vénus de la brune, puis vinrent se poser contre les lèvres charnues et humides qui n'attendaient que ça.

Régina fût amusée de voir passer une expression de surprise dans les yeux de la jolie blonde.

_- Je t'avais prévenue que je ne portait pas de culotte !_

Surexcitée, Emma embrassa la brune fougueusement et posant sa main sur la fesse gauche de sa fiancée, elle plongea elle aussi deux doigts dans le sexe ruisselant de sa compagne.

Rapidement la chambre fût envahie de gémissement de plaisir et de cris étouffés par le ballet des langues se cherchant mutuellement.

Les deux femmes redoublaient de vivacité et d'idées pour emmener l'autre jusqu'à l'orgasme.  
Emma mordillait l'oreille de sa fiancée tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles salaces, sachant pertinemment que cela excitait la belle brune.  
Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, Régina introduisit un troisième doigt au creux du sexe de la blonde, redoublant de vigueur dans ses vas et vient.  
Emma releva la tête pour crier de plaisir, laissant son cou à la merci de Régina qui en profita pour le mordiller et le lécher sensuellement.

La blonde commençait à haleter de plus en plus, signe que la jouissance montait en elle.

_- Hoo Gina.. continue... ça vient ma chérie.. hooo encore..._

_- Jouie princesse, jouie pour moi.. laisse toi aller._

Sentant l'orgasme arriver, mais ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue, Emma intensifia les mouvements de la paume de sa main sur le clitoris de la brune, tout en accélérant la pénétration au creux du sexe humide.  
Mordant le menton d'Emma, Régina sentit l'orgasme monter et sue aux gémissement de sa fiancée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à atteindre le point de non retour.  
Elle saisis le cou de la blonde avec sa main gauche et plongea son regard dans les yeux vert qui avaient du mal à rester ouvert.

_- Je t'aime Emma._

_- Je t'aime Gina._

L'orgasme les saisies simultanément, durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles les cris et les gémissement rauques de la brune, se mêlèrent à ceux beaucoup plus aiguës de la blonde.  
Les deux femmes s'écroulèrent au sol, trempées de sueurs, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Lors qu'Emma ouvrit les yeux de longues minutes plus tard, elle était seule.

-_ Régina ? Régina ? tu es là ma chérie ?_

Ouvrant la porte des toilettes pour voir si la brune n'était pas en train de se rafraichir, Emma se devait de se rendre à l'évidence, sa fiancée avait fuit.  
Elle n'eus pas le temps de se demander quelles étaient les raisons de cette disparition, son téléphone se mit à sonner, lui indiquant la réception d'un mail.  
Sortant le téléphone de sa poche, elle fût soulagée de voir que le message venait de Régina.

"_ Emma chérie.. je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, mais je pouvais pas te dire adieu, pas comme ça... _  
_J'ai le cœur serré à l'heure actuelle, mais je sais que c'est mieux ainsi. Cette part de ténèbres en moi est en train de tout détruire, et je sens que je lutte de moins en moins contre elle. Je ne veux pas risquer de te blesser, même si je sais au fond de moi que jamais je ne pourrais te faire le moindre mal._  
_Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la ville, je sais qu'à terme tu devras me tuer afin que je ne rase pas Storybrooke. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que t'as dit Jafar mais j'imagine que son but est de me voir morte, et je sais pertinemment que cette délivrance viendra de ta main, car après tout tu es et tu resteras la Sauveuse._  
_ Il me reste néanmoins une chose à faire avant d'accepter mon sort, je te ferais savoir quand j'en aurais fini._

_Embrasse Henri pour moi, vous êtes toute ma vie. Je vous aime..._

_Ta Gina._"

Emma se laissa glisser à genoux contre la porte des toilettes. Le téléphone posé contre son front, elle se mit à sangloter en tremblant.

* * *

- _Mademoiselle Léa, combien de fois t'ais-je de ne pas courir dans la maison !_

- _D'après Emma au moins 3800 fois_ - répondit la petite fille en riant.

Snow soupira en rajoutant un peu de bain moussant dans la baignoire qui finissait de se remplir doucement.

- _Un jour il faudra vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec ta sœur_ - souffla t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Voyant sa mère arriver, Léa se mis à courir comme une dératée jusqu'à sa chambre en riant, fermant la porte au nez de sa mère.

- _Léaaa, on ne claque pas les portes !_

En entendant le rire cristallin de sa fille, Snow esquissa un sourire, décidément elle n'arriverais jamais à la punir convenablement. Si David était là, il se moquerais encore une fois du fait que sa fille arrivait toujours à gagner.

La brune se posta devant la porte, resserrant la serviette autour de son buste.

- _Léa, maman vas prendre un bain, soit sage, regarde tes DVD et s'il te plait, laisse moi quelques minutes de calme._

Pour seule réponse, Snow eu droit à la musique du générique du film de La petite Sirène, le préféré de Léa.

Le sourire aux lèvres, la princesse laissa tomber sa serviette au sol, enjamba la baignoire et se laissa glisser doucement dans la mousse.  
Elle stoppa l'eau qui coulait doucement, et s'installa confortablement, allongée contre le bord de la baignoire, laissant ses pieds dépasser de l'autre coté.  
Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, les yeux fermés, profitant d'un moment de calme, tellement rare dans cette maison.

Soudain mal à l'aise, comme si elle sentait une présence, Snow ouvrit les yeux, prêtes à houspiller sa fille qui n'était pas restée sagement dans sa chambre comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Mais la présence qui la fit sursauter n'était pas celle de Léa.

- _Régina ? mais.. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? la vache tu m'as fait peur ! j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque._

Régina s'approcha doucement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**- Une crise cardiaque ? ma chère Snow, je m'en voudrais de faire du mal à ton petit cœur...**


	12. Neige écarlate

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Comment allez vous en ce début de semaine ?_

_Encore une fois, merci, merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent :)_  
_Vous avez l'air de craindre le pire pour Snow.. hmmm vous faites bien ! je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir !_

_Ce chapitre est le dernier de la fic. La dernière ligne reprends à l'endroit exacte où la première ligne du chapitre 1 commence..la boucle est bouclée !_

_Je ne finirais pas l'histoire à proprement parler aujourd'hui, il y a un chapitre de conclusion qui sera posté jeudi, un petit épilogue pour clôturer tout ça de manière plus propre qu'un simple "retour au chapitre 1"._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

* * *

_- Emma est avec toi ? je ne vous ais pas entendu entrer._

La princesse s'enfonça un peu plus dans la mousse pour cacher sa nudité.

_- Non, je suis seule... un tel plaisir ne se partage pas !_

- _Plaisir ? quel plaisir_ - demanda Snow, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que voulais dire Régina.

- _La surprise de te trouver ici, nue dans ta salle de bain, complètement à ma merci !_

Régina s'avança doucement, roulant des hanches, les yeux pétillants.

- _Quoi ? que.. qu'est-ce que tu racontes Régina ?_

La brune s'accroupit doucement au bord de la baignoire, dévorant des yeux le corps de la princesse, qui s'immergeait encore un peu plus.  
Régina frôla l'épaule de Snow de son doigt, descendant le long du bras, puis remontant doucement jusqu'à venir caresser l'omoplate de la princesse.

- _Régina mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ? - demanda la jeune femme, les yeux ronds, plongée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- _Je profite de ces instants.. ça ne se reproduira plus jamais._

- _Çà je te le confirme_ - s'indigna Snow en se levant, n'essayant même pas de cacher son corps nu - _tu es peut-être lesbienne ma chère, mais je te rappelle que moi je ne le suis pas, et que surtout tu es fiancée à ma fille !_

Régina se releva en souriant.

- _Parce que tu t'imagines que tu m'intéresse ?_

La reine ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, un rire froid et plein de haine qui fit frissonner Snow.  
La princesse enjamba la baignoire, tendant le bras pour attraper de quoi se couvrir, quand elle se retrouva figée, dans l'impossibilité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- _Régina ? mais.._

La reine déchue s'approcha, s'arrêtant le visage à quelques centimètres du celui de sa belle fille.

- _Ma chère petite Snow.. tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment.._

Elle caressa doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme, bloquée dans une position des plus humiliante. Sa main descendit doucement jusque sur le sein gauche, repoussant la mousse qui le recouvrait, le caressant.  
Snow tremblait de tout son corps, autant de froid que de peur.

- _Régina je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? je suis ton amie voyons, si tu as besoin de parler tu peux le faire sans avoir recours à cette.. violence._

La reine posa la main à plat sur le cœur de la princesse, et relevant la tête doucement, vint plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.  
Snow ne put retenir un cri de terreur en voyant les deux yeux violets qui la fixaient, sondant les tréfonds de son âme.

- _Je parle de tuer voyons très chère. De t'arracher le cœur, comme tu as arraché celui de Daniel !_

Snow se cru dans un cauchemars. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait cette discussion avec Régina, après tout ce temps passé, ces combats menés ensemble, côte à côte, tout ces repas de famille, les fiançailles avec sa propre fille.. non, ce ne pouvait pas être réel.

- _Je .. Régina je n'ai pas tué Daniel, tu le sais. Je pensais que depuis tout ce temps tu avais réussi à me pardonner.. je.._

- **_Te pardonner ?_** - hurla la maire folle de rage.- _Te pardonner ? mais pauvre petite sotte je ne t'ai jamais pardonné. J'ai juste attendu mon heure, et cette fois-ci elle est venue. Pas de Charming pour te sauver, pas de fée, pas de fille, rien.. juste toi, et moi.._

La reine enfonça ses ongles dans la poitrine de la princesse, qui grimaça de douleur.

- _Mais enfin.. tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que ta relation avec Emma était un mensonge ? même toi tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça juste par vengeance._

Régina sourit doucement.

- _Non bien sur, mon amour pour ta fille est réelle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un, même avec Daniel ce n'était pas aussi fort.._ - elle adressa un clin d'œil à la princesse - _le True Love certainement_.  
_Mais malgré tout je n'ai jamais, jamais oublié ce que tu m'avais fait. Et même si j'ai pris mon pied à massacrer ton amie la louve mal léchée, je pense que jamais je ne pourrais savourer une mort plus que celle que je m'apprête à t'offrir._

Snow eut l'impression de tomber du ciel.

- _Ru.. Ruby c'était toi ?  
_  
Elle ne pu retenir ses larmes. La colère, l'incompréhension, la tristesse.. ces larmes traduisaient toutes ces émotions qui la submergeait, sans oublier la peur.

La peur ? Snow tentait de reprendre son calme. Elle était la princesse, voir même la reine du Royaume, elle avait combattu des monstres, des hommes, des sorciers. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire sans combattre, pas contre cette femme qu'elle avait côtoyée toutes ces années..

- _Et maintenant, tu vas me tuer c'est ça ?_

Régina sourit une nouvelle fois, une lueur maléfique brillant dans ses yeux violets.

- _Hoo oui ma chère, et je vais prendre un plaisir immense à le faire._

Sans prévenir, la reine enfonça sa main dans la poitrine nue de la jeune femme.  
Sous le choc, la princesse arrêta de respirer, sentant une chaleur immense au milieu de sa poitrine, puis une douleur fulgurante lorsque Régina serra doucement son cœur battant.

- _Il y a deux façons de sortir un cœur d'une poitrine_ - susurra doucement la reine, penchant doucement la tête sur le coté, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de sa victime.

Snow respirait de plus en plus difficilement, les tremblements de son corps s'amplifiant.

- _La méthode magique, que tu connais bien, qui consiste à cristalliser le cœur et le sortir d'un coup sec, sans trop de douleur. L'intérêt principal étant de pouvoir garder le cœur de coté, afin de contrôler la victime._

La main de Régina se serra un peu plus sur le cœur de Snow, le tirant doucement.

-_ Et puis il y a la méthode beaucoup plus.. brutale.. plus agressive.. plus.._

La reine approcha son visage contre celui de Snow, posant ses lèvres contre les joues humides. Dans un geste tendre, presque maternel, elle déposa un léger baiser contre la joue de sa victime, qui compris que son dernier souffle était arrivé.

Snow ferma les yeux, dressant une image mentale de sa famille, ses deux filles et son mari réunis autour d'elle.

- **_plus douloureuse !_**

Régina retira doucement la main de la poitrine de Snow, savourant chaque sanglot, chaque seconde de douleurs que cette torture faisait vivre à la jeune femme.

Les cris de douleurs de la princesse furent masqués par les rires de joie de la reine, qui arracha d'un coup sec le cœur encore battant du corps de la jeune femme, dans une gerbe de sang qui recouvrit la moitié de la salle de bain.

Observant le cœur qui battait de plus en plus doucement au creux de sa main, Régina exultait. Au fond d'elle une joie immense réchauffait tout son être. Après toutes ces années, elle savourait sa vengeance, enfin..

Tournant la tête vers Snow qui expirait son dernier souffle dans un cri muet, la reine lui caressa la joue, et dans un geste désinvolte jeta le cœur de la brune dans la baignoire.

Sans un regard pour sa victime, Régina sorti de la salle de bain, voyant du coin de l'œil le corps de Snow tomber contre le sol teinté de rouge.

Se dirigeant vers la la porte d'entrée, la reine s'arrêta au bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait doucement.

- _Tata Gina ?_

Régina tourna la tête lentement, souriant à la petite fille blonde se trouvant devant elle.

* * *

Emma avait rejoint son père au poste, lui expliquant en détail tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la découverte du maléfice de Régina.  
D'abord installé sur le coin du bureau, le prince s'était rapidement assis dans un fauteuil, le poids des révélations de sa fille l'écrasant de plus en plus. La broche, le maléfice, la mort d'Anastasia et de Ruby, Jafar, l'arme blanche pour tuer Régina.. tout s'emballait dans son crâne.  
La tête dans les mains, il s'efforçait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

_- Emma.. c'est.. c'est..._

La jeune femme vint se positionner à genou à coté de son père, prenant sa mains dans les siennes.

_- Je sais.. je ne sais même pas quoi dire.. quoi faire..._

Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa son père, dans un appel au secours silencieux. Elle était forte, mais aujourd'hui elle avait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre prenne les choses en main.  
Le prince le compris et prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et serra sa fille contre lui.

- _Nous allons devoir prendre une décision Emma.. je ne sais pas encore laquelle mais.. il faut envisager toutes les opportunités._

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, restant au creux des bras de son père.

Soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre.  
Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, elle ressortit l'appareil en tremblant.

-_ C'est.. c'est un SMS de Régina._

David posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille.

_- Ouvre le.._

Emma inspira fortement et découvrit le message de sa compagne, le lisant à haute voix.

_- " Tout est terminé "._

Le prince fixait le visage de sa fille, essayant de décrypter une quelconque émotion qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce que voulait dire ce message.

-_ Je.. je ne comprends pas.. qu'est-ce qu'elle.._

Le téléphone s'écrasa au sol, le bruit du fracas de l'appareil couvrant les sanglots que laissa échapper Emma.

David pris les mains de sa fille et la tira doucement face à lui, essayant de capter son regard. Posant la main contre sa joue, il prit son menton entre ses doigts.

- _Emma ? Emma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Prise de tremblement, la blonde pleurait en fermant les yeux.

- _Maman..._

* * *

Jamais les habitants de Storybrook n'avaient vu rouler la voiture du Shérif aussi vite. Toutes sirènes hurlantes, Emma et David se rendirent à la grande maison qui bordait le lac, où s'était installé la famille Charming des années auparavant._  
_Le shérif et son adjoint sautèrent hors de la voiture sans même prendre le temps de couper le contact, se ruant dans la maison en criant le prénom de Snow.  
Emma se figea en entendant du bruit venant de la chambre de sa petite sœur. Courant jusqu'à la porte, elle la trouva verrouillée de l'intérieur. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, David l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule.

_- Heyyy vous êtes fou ou quoi ?_

Emma resta figée en voyant sa petite soeur tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil, regardant un dessin animé sur sa petite télévision rose.

- _Ma chérie tout vas bien ?_ - demanda David en s'agenouillant devant la petite, la serrant contre lui.

- _Oui papa ça va, je regardais Blanche Neige à la télé !_

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.

- _C'est tata Gina qui m'a mis le dvd_ - ajouta t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Le sang d'Emma se figea.

_- J'ai été super sage, j'ai laissé maman prendre son bain tranquillement !_

David tourna vivement la tête pour regarder Emma, montrant la petite du doigt

- _Tu restes là. Surtout tu ne bouges pas !_

Emma tourna la tête doucement, elle avait l'impression que son corps et son cerveau ne communiquaient plus.

- **_Emma ? Emma regarde moi, tu ne bouges pas tu m'entends ?!_**

Sa fille acquiesçant doucement, le prince se rua dans la salle de bain...

* * *

David et Emma étaient figés devant la porte de la mairie.

Après la découverte du corps de Snow, David était resté de longues minutes prostré dans la salle de bain, serrant sa femme contre lui.  
Emma ne les avait rejoins que bien plus tard, après s'être assurée que Léa ne viendrait pas les rejoindre, la laissant endormie dans la chambre de ses parents.  
Ils était restés tout deux de longues heures dans la pièce qui avait recueilli le dernier souffle de Snow White, pleurant la disparition d'une héroïne, d'une femme.. d'une mère.

Après avoir nettoyé le corps de la princesse, ils renveloppèrent dans un drap et l'allongèrent dans la chambre d'amis, qu'ils fermèrent à clé.  
David ne voulait pas prévenir l'hôpital avant d'en avoir fini.

Après avoir déposé Léa chez Belle, lui demandant de garder la petite pour la nuit sans lui donner plus d'explication, Emma et son père étaient tombés d'accord sur la suite des événements.

Le prince retourna chercher son épée au pommeau d'or, et la nettoya consciencieusement, comme pour se vider la tête, faire le vide dans son esprit afin d'accomplir la tache qui lui incombait.  
Emma elle, resta debout à l'observer, incapable du moindre mouvement.  
Les minutes passèrent, et une fois l'épée prête, il la tendit à sa fille.  
Sans dire un mots, ils se rendirent à la mairie en marchant.  
Emma était sure que sa fiancée l'attendrais à son bureau, l'endroit où cette tragédie avait commencée.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de concert, silencieusement, jusqu'à arriver devant la grande porte noire qui fermait le bureau du maire.  
Dans un soupir, Emma poussa la lourde porte, et fut prise d'un sanglot en voyant Régina assise à son bureau, les mains posées sous son menton, attendant leurs venues.

David ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de colère monter en lui et se rua en avant, sa fille le bloquant de son bras. Ils avaient convenues que c'était à elle d'agir, et elle le ferait.

Avançant doucement dans la grande pièce, Emma s'approcha de sa compagne, qui se leva de son fauteuil, contournant le bureau pour venir à la rencontre de la blonde.

Face à face à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Emma plongea son regard dans celui de la brune, et soupira de désespoir en voyant les deux yeux violets la fixer sans sourciller.

Régina posa la paume de sa main contre la joue de l'amour de sa vie, souriant doucement. Elle savait que la délivrance était proche et dans un murmure, elle remercia la blonde.  
Elle restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, se fixant les yeux dans les yeux.  
Puis sachant que l'heure était venue Régina posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa fiancée.

_- Je t'aime Emma..._

_- **Je t'aime 'Gina**_


	13. Epiloque

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Voici, comme promis l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction.  
Avant d'aller plus loin, je souhaiterais remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont "poussées" à publier mon OS, **SwanQueen20** et **Schtroump30**. Merci les filles, grâces à vous j'ai sauté le pas et j'en suis vraiment content !  
Un **énooooorme merci** également à ma béta readeuse, qui m'a conseillé et aidé tout au long de l'écriture, travaillant dans l'ombre, m'encourageant à transformer ce simple OS en histoire complète. Sans ton aide, tes relectures et surtout tes encouragements, je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais été jusqu'au bout. **Merci, merci petite foldingue :D**

Et puis un **gros merci** également à vous tout(es) et tous (bien que je ne sois pas sur qu'il y a des hommes parmi les lecteurs) pour vos très nombreuses reviews, vos MP, vos messages via twitter, tout vos encouragement.. vous êtes géniaux !

Aller, assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

Emma ouvrit les yeux, jeta un œil au réveil et se retourna aussitôt. Il était presque 18h00 et seule l'envie de manger ou de petit déjeuner, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment, pouvait la motiver à se lever et pour l'instant elle n'avait pas faim.  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Régina, Snow et Ruby avaient été enterré, une semaine qu'Emma vivait enfermée dans le noir dans le manoir Mill's, trainant du lit au canapé et du canapé au lit, refusant toute visite, celle de son père y compris.  
La seule personne qu'elle s'autorisait à voir était Henri, mais les discussions se limitaient au stric minimum, le jeune homme étant aussi traumatisé que sa mère.

Dans sa tête repassaient en boucles les images de la mort de sa belle, l'épée glissant dans son corps, la fermeture définitive des yeux de Régina glissant doucement vers le sol.  
A chaque fois l'effet était le même. D'abord une crise de panique, des larmes, des sanglots. Puis quand enfin la fatigue la prenait, que les larmes ne coulaient plus, le salut venait de la bouteille de whisky posée sur le bar.  
Une fois l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Emma pouvait se reposer, ou du moins essayer, se couchant dans le grand lit, à la place de la défunte reine.

Parfois dans ses rêves lui revenaient les images de l'enterrement de Régina, de sa mère, de Ruby..  
En accord avec David, Belle et Rumple qui étaient au courant des événements, le meurtre de Snow et Ruby avait été mis sur le dos d'un mystérieux homme de passage en ville, qui s'était échappé après avoir fait de Régina sa troisième victime.  
Des portraits robots avaient été dressés, des recherches lancées jusqu'à Boston pour retrouver Jafar, tout en sachant pertinemment que personne ne réussirais à lui mettre la main dessus.

Les trois enterrement avaient eu lieu en même temps, afin de rendre hommage aux victimes parties trop tôt.  
La ville entière s'était réunie autour des trois cercueils blancs ornés de dorures, déposant des monceaux de fleurs, chacun pleurant tour à tour la reine, la princesse et la jeune louve.  
Emma, comme beaucoup d'autres n'avait pas tenu le choc et s'était évanouie durant la cérémonie. Son père l'avait alors ramené chez elle, et c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la lumière du jour.

Une envie pressante força la jeune femme à se lever, non sans avoir attendu le plus possible pour rester au maximum la tête posée sur l'oreiller de Régina.  
Sortant de la chambre en titubant, la blonde dérapa et son coude vint frapper le vase posé contre le mur, l'envoyant valser contre le sol dans un fracas trop assourdissant pour son cerveau déjà embrumé.  
Prise d'un accès de colère, Emma tenta de frapper un ennemi invisible du plat de la main, faisant exploser la cloison au fond du couloir. Sans paraitre spécialement étonnée, elle donna une deuxième gifle virtuelle, qui propulsa les meubles et les cadres photos contre la porte de la salle de bain.  
Dans un sourire satisfait, elle retourna sur ses pas et décida d'utiliser les toilettes de la deuxième chambre.  
Une fois soulagée, la blonde se lava les mains, en évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir, voulant éviter le spectacle morbide d'une jeune femme n'ayant pas pris de douche depuis trois jours, les cheveux en bataille et certainement décorée par des cernes sous les yeux dignes d'un mort vivant.  
D'un geste maladroit, elle fit tomber la serviette qu'elle tenta de rattraper et se tapa le front contre le lavabo.

- _Et meeerde !_

Se relevant brusquement, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de voir brièvement son reflet dans le miroir .. et se figea.

_- Non... non... non ma fille, c'est rien, tu as halluciné.. t'es encore soule.. c'est rien..._

Emma posa ses mains sur le lavabo, les yeux fermés. Elle avait surement mal vu.. c'était un reflet, rien de plus.. ça ne pouvait pas être vrai..

Tremblant de tout ses membres, la jeune femme inspira longuement, releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, regardant fixement le miroir. L'étonnement fut soudain suivit d'un cri d'horreur, qu'elle étouffa en posant sa main sur la bouche.  
Finalement le pire n'était pas l'état de ses cheveux.. mais la couleur de ses yeux.

Passé les quelques secondes de choc, Emma couru s'habiller, ouvrit le coffre fort et pris le coffret qu'elle avait rangé précieusement.  
Elle traversa la ville à toute allure au volant de sa voiture de fonction, mordant les trottoirs et ne respectant que vaguement le code de la route. Après tout, elle était le Shérif, rouler trop vite ou trop alcoolisée ne dérangerais personne, c'était elle qui faisait la loi..  
La voiture s'arrêta maladroitement à quelques centimètres de la vitrine, Emma en sortant rapidement, le coffret sous le bras.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, laissant apparaitre un shérif affolé et titubant.

- _Rumpelsch... Rumpleulstil... Goooooold !_

L'homme sorti de l'arrière boutique, surpris de voir la jeune femme dans cet état.

_- Emma, ma chère, qu'est-ce qui me vaut..._

_- Je dois.. te voir, et viiite ! vite !.. hooo aie merd'._

Rumpelstilskin la rattrapa de justesse, lui évitant de se fracasser la tête contre la vitrine.

_- Emma enfin qu'est-ce qui te ? ho mais.. tu es saoule ?  
_

- _Nan, chut tais-toi on s'en fou. Écoute moi il faut que je te parle c'est important !_

La saisissant par le bras, l'homme la mena jusqu'à la banquette dans la pièce du fond, s'assurant qu'elle s'installe doucement afin de ne pas casser la moitié du magasin.

_- Attends, laisse moi faire._

Lui posant la main sur le front, Rumple ferma les yeux et une légère lueur verte apparue au bout de chacun de ses doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma était de nouveau sobre.

_- La vache c'est.. pratique ça._

- _Dans un cas comme aujourd'hui oui, plutôt_ - répondit le magicien en souriant. - _Emma qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici dans un état pareil._

-_ Ça !_ - s'exclama t-elle en pointant son visage à hauteur des yeux.

Rumple ne pu retenir un léger mouvement de recul. Au lieu des beaux yeux vert qui illuminaient le visage d'Emma en temps normal, il faisait face à regard violet, profond et maléfique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_- Emma mais.. depuis quand tu.. je.. qu'est-ce que.._

L'hésitation et l'incompréhension qu'elle vit apparaitre sur le visage de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider mis Emma hors d'elle. Se levant précipitamment, elle envoya valser le fauteuil jusqu'au bout de la pièce, faisant exploser l'étagère sur lequel le magicien entreposait nombres d'objets magiques.

Rumpelstilskin se leva, tendant les mains vers Emma dans un geste doux, dans le but de calmer sa montée de colère.

_- Emma calme toi s'il te plait.. explique moi ce qui t'arrive._

La blonde recula de quelques pas, regardant autour d'elle, effarée de voir qu'elle avait encore craqué.

- _Merde Rumple je suis désolée.. je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, je suis toujours en colère.. et regarde mes yeux.. mon dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Sa voix montant de plus en plus dans les aigus, le magicien s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer avant qu'elle ne panique et ne cause plus de dégâts.

_- Shhhhht.. calme toi. Assied toi Emma - _murmura t-il doucement, en faisant apparaitre une chaise d'un geste de la main.

Laissant quelques minutes à la jeune femme pour se reprendre, le vieux magicien lui caressait la main, fixant ses yeux redevenus vert émeraude.

_- Je... je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Je suis en colère en permanence.. et.. comme tu as pu le voir mes pouvoirs se révèlent sans que je m'en rendent compte. Il faut que tu m'aides.. s'il te plait ! _

_- Je vais faire tout mon possible Emma_ - répondit l'homme en hochant doucement la tête.

_- Je pense que tu es sous le choc de la mort de Régina et de ta mère. Cela a du faire remonter tes pouvoirs à la surface, sans que tu ne t'en rende compte. Mais je ne m'explique pas pourquoi tes yeux deviennent violet quand tu as ces accès de rage.. c'est... inquiétant._

- _Je.. je deviens comme Régina ?_ - demanda la jeune femme sur un ton affolé_. - Tu crois que c'est ça ? le sortilège a agit sur moi aussi ?_

_- Non ma chère, je ne pense pas. Ce sortilège était vraiment fait pour Régina. Je doute que Jafar n'ai eu les moyens de faire en sorte qu'il puisse se transmettre sans réceptacle autre qu'une simple broche._

Le magicien porta les doigts à sa bouche, se rongeant nerveusement les ongles, son esprit tourbillonnant à une vitesse folle, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer, ce qui pouvait expliquer un tel état magique._  
_Se levant, il commença à faire les cents pas dans l'arrière boutique, marmonnant pour lui même quelques hypothèses qui lui semblaient toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.  
Puis son regard se posa sur le coffret qui reposait au sol, ouvert en deux à cause du choc provoqué par Emma, la broche maléfique gisant quelques mètres plus loin._  
_L'homme se baissa doucement, ramassant la boite en merisier, la faisant tourner dans ses mains de manière machinale, comme un enfant ferait tourner un rubicube pour se détendre._  
_Soudain son regard se posa sur le scorpion à la queue coupée qui ornait le fond de la boite et il poussa un cri d'effroi.  
Emma n'avait jamais vu le célèbre magicien aussi apeuré, même lorsqu'il se fût trouvé devant le terrible Peter Pan._  
_Lâchant la boite dans un geste de dégout, Rumpelstilskin recula de plusieurs mètres, secouant la tête en marmonnant_  
_

_- Non... non... non, non, non, c'est impossible.. c'est totalement impossible.. c'est impossible !_

Emma se leva prestement, rejoignant le vieil homme, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer.

_- Rumple, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? tu ? tu as trouvé une explication ?_

Durant de longues minutes Emma n'eut aucune réponse, le magicien restant choqué, marmonnant, se frappant régulièrement les tempes du plat de la main, tournant en rond dans la pièce sans même regarder la jeune femme, comme s'il était plongé dans un rêve..  
Soudain il reprit ses esprits et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma.

- _Le Dark One !_

- _Quoi ?_ - demanda la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

- _Le sortilège.. c'est celui du Dark One._

Emma ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le vieil homme, elle commençait à penser qu'il avait perdu la boule. Enfin.. un peu plus que d'habitude.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? je ne comprends pas._

- _Emma, as-tu ta dague avec toi ? celle avec laquelle tu as poignardé Régina._

La blonde eu subitement un haut le cœur. Elle gardait cette dague avec elle précieusement depuis qu'elle était revenue de Neverland, et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait du l'enfoncer dans le cœur de sa fiancée.  
Elle ne l'avait plus tirée de son fourreau depuis ce jour maudit, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle ressentait le besoin de la garder près d'elle, comme un souvenir morbide, sans doute pour lui rappeler le geste horrible qu'elle avait du faire.

- _Oui.. je l'ai.. toujours.._

_- Donne la moi s'il te plait_ - demanda doucement le magicien en tendant la main.

Emma tira la dague de sa botte, la faisant tourner dans sa main pour la tendre au vieil homme par le manche.

Rumpelstilskin posa son regard sur le fer aiguisé et ferma les yeux, soupirant de douleur.  
Emma s'approcha doucement, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait troubler le magicien. Puis son regard se posa sur la lame et sa respiration s'arrêta.  
Sur la dague était gravée en lettre noires "EMMA SWAN". Soudain tout autour d'elle se mit à tourner, et les ténèbres l'entourèrent...

* * *

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, elle se retrouva couchée sur le canapé du magasin, entourée de Belle et du magicien, en grande discussion.  
Quand elle vit que la blonde ouvrit les yeux, Belle fit signe à Rumplestilskin qui aida le shérif à se redresser.

-_ Emma.. il faut que je te parle. Comme tu as pu le voir.. ton nom est apparu sur la lame de ta dague._

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, encore sous le choc.

- _Le scorpion qui est gravé sur la boite de la broche, est le signe de la confrérie des Morakrep._

Voyant que la jeune femme était sur le point de poser une question, le magicien tendit la main

-_ Laisse moi parler Emma, je vais t'expliquer... Comme je te le disais, cette marque est celle d'une confrérie depuis longtemps éteinte, qui a vu le jour des milliers d'années avant même ma naissance._  
_Elle était composée des huit plus puissant magiciens de chacun des mondes connus, à l'époque où voyager entre ceux-ci était beaucoup plus facile que maintenant._  
_Un jour, pour faire face à une menace dont je ne connais pas l'origine, cette confrérie décida de mettre au point un sortilège qui, une fois lancé sur l'un d'eux, permettrait d'en faire le sorcier le plus puissant n'ayant jamais existé.. _  
_Ce sort faisait appel à des forces obscures et inconnues, qui terrassèrent beaucoup de sorciers de la confrérie. Mais après de long, très long efforts, ils réussirent à créer le magicien ultime.. qu'ils appelèrent le Dark One. _

Emma se pencha doucement en avant.. elle ne savait pas trop ou le vieil homme voulait en venir mais elle sentait bien que ça ne lui plairait pas particulièrement.

-_ Ce sorcier réussi parfaitement la tache qu'ils attendaient de lui, éradiquant totalement la menace qui pesait sur eux._  
_Mais une fois terminé, ils se rendirent compte que petit à petit le Dark One devenait agressif, désinvolte, indépendant.. et surtout incontrôlable._  
_Le temps passa, et le conseil décida d'éliminer ce sorcier ultime. Et ils comprirent que la seule solution était de lui transpercer le cœur avec une arme blanche.. mais en faisant ce geste, la personne qui mettait fin à la vie du Dark One prenait automatiquement sa place. L'arme devenait alors le talisman du sorcier, son nom apparaissant gravé sur la lame._  
_Comme tu le sais déjà, la personne qui contrôle le couteau ou la dague contrôle également le Dark One.  
La puissance du Dark One passa de sorciers en sorciers, traversant les époques et les mondes, jusqu'au jour ou je transperçait le cœur de celui dont je pris la place.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je pensais qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul et unique sorcier noir.. mais je me trompais._

Les mains d'Emma tremblait, sa respiration était rapide et paniquée.

- _Tu.. tu.. tu veux dire que maintenant.. je.._

- _Oui Emma.._ - le sorcier posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme_ - __ tu es devenue mon égale._

- _Mais comment.. comment c'est possible ? tu as dit toi même que ce sort a été perdu il y a des milliers d'années._

- _Hé bien il faut croire que notre ami Jafar avait la rancune bien plus tenace que ce que je n'avais imaginé. Il a du réussir à remettre la main sur ce sortilège et l'a recréé, l'emprisonnant dans cette broche que tu as offerte à Régina._  
_Son but n'était pas seulement de la tuer, mais réellement de la faire souffrir, et de faire en sorte que les personnes qui l'aimaient souffre aussi. En la tuant, non seulement tu as accomplis sa vengeance mais tu as aussi contribué à faire naitre une deuxième engeance maléfique sur ce monde.._

- _Mais.. toi tu as réussi à te contrôler, et faire en sorte que ce sortilège ne.._

- _Emma, je n'ai rien contrôlé pendant des siècles. Tu es bien placée pour savoir combien j'ai pu faire du mal, j'ai tué à moi seul des centaines de personnes. La seule chose qui m'a empêché de totalement sombrer était le fait de connaitre l'avenir et savoir que j'arriverais à retrouver mon fils un jour. Mais ce dont de vision je ne l'ai plus Emma, je suis incapable de te dire si tu seras en mesure de contrôler ton pouvoir, ou si comme Régina tu succomberas à la magie._

- _Tu veux dire que.. je pourrais tuer les gens que j'aime_ - demanda la brune en sanglotant.

- _C'est.. malheureusement une hypothèse qu'il faut envisager._

Emma s'effondra de chagrin. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subie, il fallait encore que le sort s'acharne un peu plus.  
Belle s'approcha doucement d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant calmement.  
D'un regard doux elle demanda silencieusement à son mari s'il n'y avait vraiment aucune solution.

- _Je ne peux vraiment rien faire.. je suis désolé...  
_

* * *

La nuit tomba rapidement sur Storybrooke, plongeant la ville dans une épaisse brume qui rappela à Emma le noir permanent qui habitait la maison dans laquelle elle vivait.  
Ici chez le magicien elle avait de petites lueurs vives qui parsemaient la pièce, à la différence de la lueur de vie qui restait dans son cœur et qui s'était éteinte ce soir à l'annonce de la malédiction qui la poursuivait.

Belle et Rumple réfléchissait autour de la table, cherchant un moyen de pouvoir aider leur amie qui avait tant perdu, mais aucune solution ne leur venait à l'esprit.  
Soudain Emma accouru dans le salon telle une locomotive lancée à pleine vapeur.

- _Rumple j'ai trouvé ! je sais comment faire !_

Le magicien la regarda, perplexe.

- _Tu vas me renvoyer dans le passé !_

Croyant à une blague Rumplestilskin se mit à sourire doucement.. sourire qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant que la jeune femme était tout à fait sérieuse.

- _Dans le passé ? voyons Emma.._

- _Tu peux le faire ! tu l'as déjà fait ! renvois moi juste avant que je n'achète la broche et ainsi tout sera résolu. J'irais m'empêcher d'acheter ce fichu bijoux chez ce vieux bouc et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

Rumple réfléchit rapidement mais il secoua la tête d'un air triste.

- _Emma c'est impossible. Le saut dans le temps est irréalisable, même par magie._

- _Tu mens ! je sais que tu l'as déjà fait, Régina me l'a raconté. Tu es revenu de quelques heures dans le passé pour modifier un contrat que tu avais fait avec.. avec... je sais plus mais bref, on s'en fou, tu peux le faire !_

- _Je suis revenu deux heures en arrière pour annuler mon contrat avec un ogre qui voulait retrouver sa vie d'antan et retrouver sa famille, mais cela m'a beaucoup couté. Toute magie a un prix Emma, et celle qui permet de voyager dans le temps coute encore bien plus.._

- _Je m'en fiche, je suis prête à prendre le risque !_

- _Emma, faire un retour en arrière de plus de deux semaines risque de te couter la vie.. ou pire, ton humanité._

-**_ Et alors ?_ **- cria la jeune femme, ses yeux étant redevenu violet - _qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut me faire ? j'ai perdu mon âme sœur, j'ai perdu ma mère, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, mon fils est un zombie, mon père ne crois plus en rien, ma petite sœur est effondrée et pour couronner le tout je suis devenu un monstre ! tu crois réellement que mourir me fait peur ? ou que devenir un peu moins humaine me dérange ? Si je n'ai ne serais-ce qu'une chance sur des millions de pouvoir annuler cette malédiction, je veux la saisir !_

Au fur et à mesure de ces mots, Emma s'était rapprochée du magicien pour finalement se retrouver nez à nez avec lui, plongeant son regard mauve dans les yeux noirs du vieil homme.  
Rumple recula d'un pas, et chercha l'approbation de sa femme pour savoir s'il devait le faire ou non.  
Les yeux embués de larmes, Belle hocha la tête.

- _Si j'étais à sa place, je tenterais tout moi aussi.._

Rumplestilskin soupira, l'air abattu et disparu de la pièce, réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard, le livre des sorts entre les mains.

Il prépara la pièce, traçant quelques signes cabalistiques ça et là, écrivit sur le livre la date à laquelle Emma voulait réapparaitre puis il plaça le shérif face à lui.

- _Emma.. une fois le sors lancé, il te sera impossible de revenir en arrière. Je ne pourrais pas l'annuler, ni te faire revenir._  
_Tu risques de te retrouver dans une autre époque, dans un autre monde, voir même.. dans le néant. Les forces auxquelles je dois faire appel peuvent te pulvériser en quelques secondes.. ou t'emmener dans le lieu que tu désires. Je ne peux absolument rien te promettre. Es-tu certaine de vouloir prendre ce risque ?_

La jeune femme respira profondément, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Hésitante, elle ferma les yeux.. et son esprit fit apparaitre la plus belle vision qu'elle gardait en mémoire : le soir ou Régina l'avait demandée en mariage, sous le pommier qui trônait dans le jardin.  
Cette vision lui emplit le cœur de joie, de courage.. et de tristesse.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux embués de larmes et Rumple les vit retrouver leur couleur émeraude. Sans même attendre la réponse, il sut quoi faire.

Approchant le livre de son visage, il regarda la jeune femme une dernière fois.. et souffla sur la page.  
La pièce entière fut noyée de poussière d'encre, puis diverses couleurs se mêlèrent.. et tout devint noir.

* * *

Emma se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, les martellements dans sa tête lui faisant l'effet d'avoir un orchestre philharmonique jouant la cinquième symphonie dans son crane.  
Elle se leva difficilement, titubant sous les derniers effets de l'alcool qui avait ponctuée la soiré précédente.  
Quelle heure était-il ? aucune idée, son téléphone n'était pas sur la table de nuit.  
Avançant à tâtons, elle manqua de glisser sur une énième chaussette qui trainait, se rattrapant de justesse sur le coin du lit.

Elle descendit les escaliers un à un, à la vitesse d'un escargot courant un marathon, arrivant en bas quelques secondes après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.  
Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle aperçu Henri qui montait dans sa voiture.  
Un petit déjeuné vite avalé, elle prit une douche et décida d'aller travailler, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père faire tout le boulot tout seul juste parce qu'elle était encore un peu saoule.

Arrivée au poste de police, elle s'installa à son bureau, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, son cerveau embrumé la malmenant encore un peu.  
Le journal du jour était posé sur un tas de dossier.

- _Papaaaa ? Papaaa ? tu es là ?_

Aucune réponse ne vint. La jeune femme décida de lire le journal avant d'attaquer le tri dans la paperasse qui s'entassait sur son bureau, signe d'une absence un peu trop longue, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- _Emma Swan !_ - répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant.

- _Emma ? chérie enfin, ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de te joindre ! pourquoi tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable ?_

Au son de la voix grave de sa compagne, la jeune femme sourit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

- _Je suis désolée ma puce, je crois que je l'ai perdu.. je ne l'avais pas avec moi._

- _Ok.. c'est pas grave, je m'inquiétais.._

- _Je t'aime tu sais ?_ - glissa la blonde.

- _Et je t'aime aussi miss tête en l'air_ - lui répondit Régina sur un ton attendrit. - _Tu devrais songer à boire un peu moins, ça ne te réussi pas tu sais._

- _Oui je sais.. je ferais attention à l'avenir !_

- _Bien_ - acquiesça la brune à l'autre bout du fil. - _Je vais te laisser, on se voit à midi pour manger d'accord ?_

- _Avec grand plaisir.._

- _Ho au fait Emma, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ?_

- _Oui ma chérie, je suis au courant, j'ai le journal sous les yeux. Je pense que David est là-bas._

- _Bien.. on en reparlera tout à l'heure. Bisous princesse._

- _Bisous ma reine_

Le bip du téléphone remplaça la voix suave de la belle brune.

Emma soupira, le cœur léger. La journée s'annonçait magnifiquement bien.

D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit les pages du journal, commençant la lecture de l'article qui occupait la totalité de la double page.

" **Homicide à Storybrooke, un homme retrouvé assassiné dans sa boutique**".

Emma lu l'article à haute voix, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Aujourd'hui le corps d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, de type oriental a été retrouvé dans sa boutique. D'après les premières analyses, l'homme aurait été tué dans la matinée d'hier, de deux balles dans la tête.. blablabla... la fête du Souvenir n'aura pas été un jours de bonheur pour cet inconnu qui avait élu domicile à Storybrook quelques jours auparavant .. blablabla..pour ouvrir une boutique de souvenirs... blablabla... une enquête est en cours... blablabla..._

Sans même prendre la peine de lire le reste, Emma jeta le journal dans la corbeille et sortit son révolver de son holster.  
Tout en chantonnant, elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, sortit une boite de balles et en prit deux, qu'elle enfonça délicatement dans le barillet.  
Puis le cœur gonflé d'espoir et d'amour, elle se leva, remis son pistolet dans son étui et attrapa les clés de sa voiture.

**Hoo oui.. cette journée s'annonçait magnifique..**

* * *

_Voici cette fiction qui s'achève sur une note d'espoir.. le titre de l'épilogue étant "** J'ai changé les choses...**"  
_

_Dans mon idée première, cette histoire s'arrêtait sur la mort de Régina. Et puis plus l'envie de publier me prenait, plus j'avais du mal à imaginer une fin aussi triste._  
_Non pas que je n'aime pas les histoires qui se terminent mal, au contraire je suis du genre à aimer les films où les méchants gagnent à la fin, mais je n'arrivais pas à me mettre en tête une histoire où Régina disparaissait pour de bon. Autant les autres ça ne me dérange pas, autant ce personnage a, je trouve, bien assez souffert comme ça.._  
_Donc mon imagination est partie dans cette histoire de Dark One number Two, tissant petit à petit une trame qui nous emmènerais jusqu'à l'histoire de la création du Ténébreux._  
_Je sais que le subterfuge du voyage dans le temps est assez facile, mais j'aimais cette idée de retour en arrière, Emma stoppant de manière brutale les plans de Jafar, prenant en charge son destin. Elle voulait changer les choses.. et elle l'a fait !  
_

_J'espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas trop déçue, et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic, que j'en ai pris à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous._

_Je ne sais pas si j'en publierais d'autre, mais en tout cas, encore une fois... **MERCI**._


End file.
